Luck of Draw
by Asterevie
Summary: A story of friendship, hope, and a love that never stopped dreaming of a happy ending: Will Taichi ever have a chance with his only love after 8 years? 8-Year Arc now up! Chihaya X Taichi
1. Chapter 1: Denial

A/N: This is my first ever published fic so if you have comments about anything feel free to post it. =) I really love Chihayafuru (I mean, who freakin' doesn't?!) and sorry to all Arata x Chihaya fans but I totally 'ship the Taichi x Chihaya pairing. Although logically Chihaya might choose Arata over Taichi, I'll never stop dreaming of a happy ending for these two sooooooooo, if you're a ChihayArata fan, this might break you a bit =) BTW, if you don't read the manga, some plot points are derived from the actual soooooo if you don't plan to be spoiled…you might want to reconsider reading this. So, enjoy! ^^

**CHAPTER 1: DENIAL**

"Matsuge-kun, a luck of draw…isn't down to luck at all."

Harada-sensei's advice rang in Mashima's ear as he went to school that morning. The air was cold and crisp, signalling the beginning of winter, and they were in their final year in High School.

He had been on the finals at last night's Karuta tournament and he would've won over Tsuboguchi-san if not for the ill-fated luck-of-draw he was famously known for losing. He knows he doesn't have the game sense that Chihaya or any of the strongest players have, but he knows that he can definitely put up a decent fight because of his skills. Except… for that freakin' luck of draw. No matter how hard he wishes for his card to be drawn, it always wasn't the case.

"Dame… Why won't it be me…?" He mused to himself as he took another corner towards the train station. Though Harada-sensei's advice gave him a boost, manoeuvring it was another story. His good memory allows him to remember vividly every card that are yet to be summoned, but developing the instinct to know which card won't be called is yet to progress.

Their year so far had been eventful. Chihaya won the Eastern qualifiers against Inokuma-san, and she won the Challenger game against Megumu, making her a contender for the Queen match in a few weeks time. Taichi on the other hand had won the qualifiers, but failed to win against Arata in the Challenger match. Arata would be facing Harada-sensei again in the Meijin match because Suo-Meijin decided to retire after winning against Harada.

Their club was getting stronger than ever too. They finally managed to attract more members so they now have 12 first-years and 4 second years (majority of which are girls), though less than half is in danger of quitting due to Chihaya's tenacious teaching methods. But it was promising, because out of 16, 4 of the new ones have ranks, so it wouldn't be hard teaching them as it was for the rest of the team when they were just starting. And the legacy of their win wouldn't stop with them leaving the school.

They won in the Team Division in the National Championship against Fukui East, who, as first timers, beat Fujisaki Highschool on their first encounter. It was a tough fight because Arata was pitted against Taichi, and Chihaya was having a hard time concentrating on her match because she wanted to play him previously, but in the end, their efforts as team made them win the cup for the second time.

Everyone under Class A moved another notch in the individual tournament. Kana-chan won the Class C finals with Tsukuba-kun as a runner-up, making them Class B. Sumire-chan won Class D so she's now Class C. Komano-kun could've won the Class B finals if not for Yoro-kun. Mashima couldn't be depressed though. He doesn't want to admit it, but he definitely wanted Yoro-kun to finally make it to Class A. About time anyway.

If there's anyone who made a lot of improvement aside from him though, it was Komano-kun. He jumped 4 levels in less than a year… and beat him (and everyone else in the club) in the relationship department. He remembered how nervous Komano looked as he snuck out with Kana-chan after last month's tournament, and how awkward they looked at the club meeting the next day. Sumire-chan was the first to ask why they were acting all-shy around each other and it was Kana-chan (surprisingly) who told everyone they were dating.

"HUH?!" was the only expression they had and it took Chihaya, Mashima, Tsukuba, and Sumire to stop Nishida from socking the poor guy. It was funny though, he never knew that both of the boys fancied Oe-san, though he must admit the short girl is quite a catch. But he thought everyone had their sights on advancing in Karuta, especially now that everyone is addicted to the sport.

_And seeeeeeriously._ Mashima thought. He's not one to judge but, he never knew Kana-chan would feel the same about Komano.

_Guess, it does pay to come offensive, huh. _He mused.

And now that they're dating, he can't help but be jealous of them. If only the girl of his dreams wasn't so complicated…

"Taichi!" a chestnut-haired called out from the corner of his eye.

_Speaking of the devil…_ he mused to himself. He'd been going to school with Chihaya for quite some time now, due to the fact that she ends up getting late if she doesn't go with him and though he doesn't admit it, he hates the fact that there are men who tries to sneak up to her during her transit to school.

"Chihaya," he greeted as his childhood friend runs up to him.

"Ano… can we talk later at lunch?" she asked as they walked through the crowd at the train station.

"What about?" He wondered as his gaze dropped towards her hands covered with the mufflers she used to wear when they were children.

"Uhmm…I'll tell you at lunch, ok?" she said uncomfortably. His eyebrow raised as he wondered what the commotion was all about.

"Why not now?" he quipped.

"Because! It's… it's…"

"It's what?"

"It's kind of awkward…" she blushed. An awkward talk and Chihaya blushing. He doesn't feel good about this.

"What difference does it make whether you tell it to me now or later at lunch? It's still gonna be awkward for you" he said matter-of-factly.

"You're being pesky," she snapped as they entered the train.

"And you don't make sense," he countered as he plopped down on an empty seat.

_It's probably another request concerning that guy,_ He thought irritably. He's not stupid not to notice his childhood friend's reaction whenever Arata comes into the topic. She tends to stutter and blush a lot like a school girl with a crush. Ok, she is a school girl, but her having a crush on his childhood friend doesn't really sit that well on him. He's been her friend for God knows how long. He'd been there for her anytime she needs him that he probably just lost the opportunity to date other girls. He had always been half-hearted about everything, even Karuta, but she was the reason why he became loyal to the sport. He knows he needs to thank Arata too, because if it wasn't for him, Chihaya wouldn't be pesky enough to convince him to advance in the sport. He was the reason why they found a sport they all love.

_But damn, I like her more than Karuta, can't she ever tell?! _The admission in his mind made him blush like mad.

"What's wrong?" Chihaya asked, as she peered at his blushing face.

_Argh. Dammit. _He cursed at himself for being so obvious. Seriously, almost all of the members in their club know he's harbouring feelings towards this girl and yet she's been sooo dense about everything.

"It's… Arata." She muttered softly. And though he knew this was about him he couldn't help but be frustrated.

"What about him?" he asked coldly as stared blankly at the changing scenery outside.

"It's his birthday next week so…so..I wanted to give him a gift!" She finally said, as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Oh. I see." _Lucky bastard._ He thought to himself.

Honestly, Chihaya was the nicest friend he ever had, because despite her clumsiness and obliviousness towards other things, she never forgets any birthdays, anniversaries, or any important dates. Plus the fact that she's honest, earnest, and innocent, and she never gives up. He could go on and on all day about the things that he likes about her but it would definitely hurt his head, and his heart…

"What do guys usually like? What do you think would he like best?"

_A kiss. And a nice¬ wait, what the hell am I thinking?_ He mentally kicked himself after semi-naughty thoughts began pouring in his mind. He blushed even more, luckily his face was turned from the oblivious girl.

"Dunno. Why don't you ask him?" he offered calmly, though his feelings were anything but.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! What do I give him?" She piped, smiling at him brightly and innocently like her childlike self.

Somehow, he felt a pang of jealousy coursing through his heart. It was just a sincere thought for a friend, he knows that. But he knows it might be different for her. She just doesn't know it herself.

He doesn't want to end up like a third wheel. Like a card left hanging in a luck of draw…

"Anything would do. He doesn't have a lot does he?" he answered mindlessly. It was too late when he realized it was a pretty nasty thing to say.

"Taichi! That's mean of you!" Chihaya snapped as he she glared at him. It's hard for him to believe that this tall, beautiful young woman is actually 16, when the way she behaves is like she's 10 most of the time. But he felt kind of guilty for saying that, because though Arata was indeed poor, his personality doesn't have anything to do with his wealth.

"He's in Fukui, how do you plan to give it to him?" he said, opting to change the subject instead.

"We'll go there of course!" she answered brightly.

They were on their last stop, and as they went outside the train, he remembered the first time they ever went to Fukui. Arata had been such a waste back then, and it was really amazing how he got out of his stupor and went back to playing. And excelling, in less than a year, that is.

"So you already planned this out without asking me?" he asked nonchalantly as he realized that Chihaya would always make plans without ever asking him. It's like she was always confident that he'd go whenever she asks him, and he never really had any reason to decline.

"Well, I know you'd come anyway because… I plan on challenging him to a game so you might want to play against him too!" she said excitedly. There were times like this when he doesn't know whether he likes Arata the person, or Arata the Class A-would be Meijin player. It's like being Class A is a requirement if she were to choose a boyfriend.

_Karuta freak. _He cursed her solemnly.

"Idiot. You plan to play him on his birthday. Don't you think he might want to celebrate it other than playing Karuta?" They were almost at the gates of the school now. Since they get up pretty earlier than usual, there were only a few students loitering the grounds.

"Well, he might want to play too. Ne?" she wondered aloud. True. Knowing Arata, he might pass a party for a Karuta game. He was the never the party type anyway. Taichi mused. Sigh.

_There's no helping this girl._ Mashima thought to himself. Though it irritates him to be seeing his Arata's face sooner than expected, he sure does want to play against him after all these years... Arata, after all, was the reason he was stuck on the game.

"Fine. I'll go." He finally said as they climbed the steps towards their floor.

"Yaaay! I kneeeeeeeew you'd come. Hehe." Chihaya cheered as she hugged his arm. These were moments that make it hard to believe that they're not dating yet. Anyone who has eyes would probably see the chemistry they have.

"Shut up." He pouted as he flicked her forehead.

"Chihaya," he said, looking at his friend's beautiful face devoid of make-up.

"Nani?" she stared at him curiously.

"Do you like Arata?" he asked bluntly. He didn't want to ask it because he might not like what he'll hear, but he really does want to know how she feels. For her, it had always been Karuta, Karuta, and more Karuta. But now, he hates it when he himself is not sure whether it still is the case for her.

"Why… why do you ask?!" she asked, surprised, a blush creeping into her face once more.

"Because… nevermind. Forget about it." Somehow, even though he thought he was brave enough to ask, he just wanted to punch himself in the gut for bringing it up.

_Talk about being a masochist_, he thought bitterly.

"I…" she started, but before she could actually answer, he caught sight of his two short club mates in the hallway.

"Chihaya-chan! Mashima-Kaichou! Ohayo!" Kana-chan greeted with a wave.

"Ohayo, Kana-chan! Tsukue-kun!" Chihaya greeted back as she went to greet them. It's a good thing they came before Chihaya ever had the time to answer his question. He'd rather not hear, he decided.

"Ayase, there are some things I need to discuss to you regarding your match. Based from my analysis…" Komano discussed as Chihaya listened intently.

"Prez, can you accompany for a bit, I need help in arranging our club room for the new members." Kana-chan asked as she left Komano-kun's side. It was still quite early to fix the club room but Kana-chan rarely requests something from him.

"Oh. Alright." He agreed.

As they went to the clubroom, Mashima noticed Kana-chan's pointed silence, as if there were things on her mind that she wants to say to him.

"What is it, Kana-chan?" he offered, knowing that of all the club members, Kana-chan knew him best. Kanade gaped, surprised at his straightforward question. They proceeded to sit at a bench near their clubroom.

"Mashima-Kaichou… Chihaya-chan… will become Queen right?" Kana-chan asked out-of-the-blue.

"Well, I suppose so. She'll outwork herself, but she'll definitely play at her best. Why?" he answered, knowing full well that she will. Bias it may seem, but Chihaya had been steadily improving, and he knows no one who works as hard as her in practice.

"And Wataya-kun… he'll become Meijin… I suppose?" she asked distractedly. It was unusual for her to bring Arata into the topic knowing she doesn't know him that much, and the way she's questioning him makes it feel worrisome.

"I don't know Kana-chan. They're both good, but it's too early to speculate who'll win." He answered honestly, as he gazed at her, willing her to just spill whatever it is that she needs to say.

"What will you do… if… if… Chihaya-chan and Wataya-kun becomes a couple Mashima-Kaichou?" she asked, looking down at her hands. He was surprised at the question, not because he hasn't thought of it, but because he doesn't know the answer himself.

"What will I¬" he repeated blankly. He had that thought before, but since he became focused on Karuta, he shut all thoughts that would distract him of his game. He hates to admit it, but he'd rather deny reality than confront it head on.

"I mean… I know you like her, it's not really surprising, and Wataya-kun may have liked her too…so…what will you do if he confesses, Prez?" she explained, though she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ever since they visited Chihaya in the hospital last year, Kana-chan had been going out of her way to help him confess to Chihaya. Embarassing it may seem but he didn't make so much of an effort, frustrating her in the process because he knew she always rooting for him.

"I don't know. Seriously, I haven't thought about it…yet. Knowing him, it might take a while because his dream of becoming a Meijin is more urgent…I think." He answered, looking at the early morning sky. Their classes will start in 10 minutes, they must go back to class soon. As soon as the suggestion formed in his head, he stopped dead at Kanade's next statement.

"Prez…he already confessed…" she muttered softly, a guilty look forming in her face. He knew it would happen. And he knew it would hurt. He just didn't how much. And he wasn't prepared.

A/N: I wasn't supposed to end with the cliffhanger but I realized that if I didn't cut the chapter it be more than 3,000 words so. O_o Yeah. Feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Day

**CHAPTER 2: BAD DAY**

"Kaichou…he already confessed…" she muttered softly, a guilty look forming in her face. He knew it would happen. And he knew it would hurt. He just didn't how much. And he wasn't prepared.

"What…Did you say?" he asked tentatively. He must've misunderstood. He must.

"He…Wataya-kun…he already confessed to Chihaya-chan…" Kana-chan completed, looking at him sadly. He felt his face stiffen as he digested her words.

_So that was the reason for the blushes… the frequent calls… the decision to study in Tokyo. Everything was according to plan…Arata's plan. _He thought darkly.

"When did he…?" he asked, though he felt a lump in his throat making him unable to complete the question. Kana-chan understood his struggle so she continued to explain.

"When he lost to Harada-sensei last year. Chihaya was cheering him up. And suddenly he just said that he's inlove with her! And that he's going to Tokyo for college!" She finally said.

It was during the first ever Challenger match that Arata had to play against Harada-sensei. Chihaya was nowhere to be found during the awarding, and she started spacing out afterwards. He can't believe how dense he was not to have noticed anything peculiar.

"I¬" Mashima started, not knowing what to say. Anger was welling up inside of him and though he wanted to scream, it was very much out of his character. He felt betrayed.

"Prez…" Kana-chan started as she reached out her hand towards his shoulder. It's as if time had stopped, and every memory was rewinding to the first time he met Chihaya and Arata, the moments they both shared, their journey towards the world of Karuta, and his ever growing attraction to his childhood friend…who may never know how he feels.

"Why…do you say this only now? It's been more than a year since that happened! What else have they been hiding from me?!" He asked Kana-chan accusingly without looking at the short girl. He didn't really want to blame Kanade, he knew it wasn't her fault, but he's not in the mood to censor his feelings.

"Chihaya was asking me a few days ago for gift suggestions. I knew it would've been for Wataya-kun. She wanted to tell him how important he is to her on his birthday so she wanted the gift to be special. I told her to ask you instead, I thought she'd tell you about it!" she answered back, almost in tears.

"Well she didn't. So… they're dating behind my back… is that it?" He said, as he smiled bitterly at the thought. He stood up abruptly startling the short girl.

"Sorry Kana-chan…and thank you. I'll….just go back to my class. See you later." Mashima solemnly said, as he went towards the direction of their classroom. It was still 30 minutes early for their class, so instead of going to their room, he went towards the direction of the rooftop. He wanted to clear his mind.

_Arata confessed to Chihaya… Did Chihaya…answer him back?_ He thought to himself. He suddenly felt a sense of panic and depression. He was just a few flights away from the rooftop when he heard Chihaya calling out to him.

"Taichi! Taichi!" Chihaya hollered as she ran towards him. He stiffened upon seeing her, not quite sure how to react after what he had learnt. The chestnut-haired girl stopped to catch her breath before facing him.

"Why weren't you answering? You were walking like a zombie¬"

"What do you want?" Taichi interrupted. He was not in the mood for a light chat especially from the woman who just caused his headache. Chihaya was surprised at her friend's reaction that it took her a second or two to reply. She went up the stairs to get closer.

"Uh. Uhmm. Well, I just remembered, please play me first later, I want to try the placement Harada-sensei gave me yesterday." She said enthusiastically. She knows he wouldn't say no anyway, so he just continued walking towards the rooftop.

"Wa¬ Wait, Taichi¬ Ack¬!" she squealed as she missed a step, causing her to fall sideways.

"Chihaya!" Taichi shouted as he went to his friend's side. He grabbed-embraced her waist and hauled her up to sit on the staircase.

"Awww…" She whined as she touched her ankle.

"You idiot! Look where you're going! Do you want to end up in hospital again?" Taichi scolded as he gently massaged her ankle.

"So…sorry. Aww!" she whimpered, her skirt riding dangerously upwards. Taichi looked at her worriedly and sat in front of her, motioning her to get on his back.

"We'll go to the clinic. I'll piggyback you." He said, looking back at her, his stance ready.

"No, no I'm fine! I'm okay."

"You klutz, come on! It might get worse."

"I said I'm fine. Just help me up will you?" she said impatiently, not wanting to go to the clinic for another clumsy injury. Taichi sighed.

"Idiot. Can you walk?" he asked, as he hauled Chihaya up by embracing her. He realized too late that they were dangerously close with his arms still enclosed on her. He gazed at her steadily, noticing her beautiful reddish-brown eyes and long lashes. Her skin was flawlessly white, and even without make-up she'll give any female celebrity a run for their money. He was drawn to her, like a bee towards a flower.

Chihaya on the other hand was just staring up at him, surprised as he continued to gaze deep in her eyes. She couldn't count the numerous times Taichi held her close, but this was one of the rare moments they're both aware of it. The only other time she sees him gazing like a laser beam was during a match. His expression was unfathomable on his handsome face, and though it felt kind of creepy, she was somehow drawn in the depth of his amber eyes. She couldn't help but admit that he was really attractive. Chihaya blushed at that thought.

"Na…nani? Doushite Taichi?" she asked as she broke his gaze and stared at his chest, her blush evident on her face.

"You're heavy." He said nonchalantly as he slowly removed his arms. Chihaya felt her weight and she was about to reach for the wall when she felt Taichi's arms supporting her back.

"Hold onto me if you insist on walking." He said as he snaked his arm behind her back with his hand firmly placed on her waist.

"Uhm." She nodded, still feeling the heat in her face.

_It's just Taichi, Chihaya._ She said to herself as they climbed down the stairs together.

_Dame. I shouldn't feel this way about Taichi. He's my best friend! And that would be soooooooo awkward. _She thought, as they made their way towards their classroom. Some students were looking at them now. She felt embarrassed leaning onto Taichi so she tried walking on her own, causing a painful jolt in her ankle.

"Ack¬!" she yelped as Taichi drew her in again to support her weight.

"Baka. Stop pushing yourself." He said sternly. He bent down on his knees and swept her up in a piggyback causing the students who were passing by to squeal in delight.

"Taichi! Put me down! This is embarrassing!" she cried as she pounded on his back. Taichi was half running, half walking towards the hallway.

"Stop thrashing around! We're not gonna make it to class if we're this slow!" he countered crossly. Students were piling in in groups now, and while some gave them weird looks, most of the female population gazed at them in either awe or jealousy.

"Whoa… Mashima-senpai is sooo sweet!" a girl said.

"They look good together! Are they dating?" another girl said.

_Eh?!_ Chihaya gaped as she blushed harder at their insights. It's a good thing that Taichi was athletic. He was able to rush to her room in just a few minutes. He dropped her in her seat, explained Chihaya's injury to Komano and her friend and left her with a glare.

The bell signalling the start of classes rang loudly in the hallway, it was a good thing that he was able to drop Chihaya off her class before running towards his.

_"Taichi…you're a coward."_ Arata's words when they were children rang in his ears. He wanted her all to himself. But he was afraid. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He didn't want her to be awkward around him just because of his selfishness. He believes that now is not the right time, especially when she's dead set on coveting the Queen title. He wouldn't want to get in her way, but he knows, deep down, that he needed to tell her… especially when Arata had already set things in motion.

_I must tell her… but when… is the best time?_ Taichi thought to himself. The thought plagued his mind even as he went from school that day.

* * *

"Drop Toudai." His mother said as they ate dinner that night. They were the only ones eating dinner as his sister was still in school for her club activities, and his dad had been overseas for a month now. Taichi looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked. For all he know, there was no university that would par with Toudai in his mother's list. It was the best university in Japan, and though acing the exams would require really hard work because his time is still divided between studying and Karuta, he knew that he could pass it in a heartbeat.

"Drop your application to Toudai. We're not staying in Japan anymore." She said without gazing at him.

_No... There were schools far better than Toudai. But they weren't in Japan._ He thought as his heart sank.

"Why?!" He demanded, mixed emotions welling up inside of him.

"Because I've been offered a position in our London firm. They will also be shouldering everything, from the lodging to you and Rika's educational fees. It's a good opportunity." She said calmly as she cut the steak on her plate.

He suddenly lost his appetite. What a day. Arata confessing to Chihaya. And now this. This day couldn't get any better, could it? It took him a while before he got to ask,

"How long…will we be staying there?" He asked silently, dreading the worst.

"Until you graduate in med school of course. But you can visit Japan during summer if you want, though I hope you'd use that time to work so you can get accustomed to living there. " she replied.

_Only in summer… I'd really need to give up on Karuta…then._ He thought depressingly.

He still wanted to give the Meijin match a try. He wasn't concerned about it before, but the encouragements by Harada-sensei and his friends convinced him that he was up for it. He hasn't defeated Arata yet, not even once. And defeating him after their last match burned his desire to go at it again though he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He still wants to see his teammates advancing in their ranks. He wanted Mizusawa Karuta Club to continue on their legacy even when they have graduated from High-School.

And Chihaya… he wanted to defeat her in an official match at least once. He wanted to tell her everything… to tell her off when she's pushing too hard, to encourage her, to go with her anywhere her whim takes them… to tell her that he loves her all this time… even if he's not who she wants. Give up on Karuta… and possibly his only chance to fight for Chihaya. Even the thought of it never crossed his mind. He wanted to cry at that point.

"What about dad?" he asked again after digesting her mother's reply.

"Well he travels a lot anyway so it wouldn't matter where we are, he can always be with us." She said a matter-of-factly. Sensing the predicament that his son is going through, she put a hand on his arm.

"Taichi. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but this is the best opportunity there is. You'll be happy with it, you'll see." She gazed upon her son, knowing that even if it was the best for him, his son would have to leave everything for that choice. It's no secret that she hated Taichi for devoting most of his time to Karuta, but she felt it was time for him to get serious about his future.

Taichi was left without words. After all, what could he possibly say? His mom had always been the one to pull the strings. True, he always had what he wanted, more than what was allowed even, but his long-term decisions where always, ALWAYS made by this woman. He had always abhorred her for it. But this…

"You never even asked me about it. How can you possibly say that this is the best for me?!" he snapped. He stood up from his chair, dinner unfinished and went straight to his room leaving his gaping mother behind. He didn't usually react like this, even if there were moments that he felt that she was unreasonable. His emotions were getting the best of him, and he wanted to just let it out for once.

_I don't want to… I don't want to!_ He thought angrily as he punched his wall. The impact made blood marks on his left hand. And though it was hurting badly, no pain could compare to his misery.

He dropped like a rock in his bed and stared at the ceiling while musing on the possibilities.

_Surely I can persuade her to me study here?_ He thought desperately.

There was no way he'd go to London. His mother may throw a fit, but he's not gonna let all of his hard work be put to waste. Chihaya was the reason why he got involved in Karuta, but his motives in advancing in the sport is different from then than it was now. He wanted to be his own person, as Sumire had once retorted to his mother, and she couldn't be anymore wrong. He was good in every sport, but Karuta was the only sport that had offered him so much space for improvement, so much discoveries, so much fun…

* * *

As he laid unmoving in his bed, his phone broke through the silence in the room.

"Hello?" he answered on the third ring.

"Taichi." Said the deep voice of the last person he ever wanted to talk to that night.

"What is it Arata?" he grumbled.

"A… Ano… next week, I'll be celebrating my birthday. I don't usually hold a party for this but this'll be the last time I'll be spending my Birthday in Fukui so they wanted to celebrate it. So… will you and Chihaya come?" he asked happily, not knowing the turmoil that his friend is going through. This would probably be the last birthday he'll celebrate with Taichi in attendance, and though he hated him for sneaking up to Chihaya, he was still his good friend.

"Of course." He said curtly, wanting to just finish their conversation.

"And Taichi…"

"Nani?" he replied irritably.

"I…I know it's awkward, but… I want you to know that I love Chihaya," he said. He already knew that, he wanted to retort, but he felt numb. Hearing it from was far more painful than Kanade telling him of it.

"And I… I want to date her, Taichi." Arata reluctantly added. And though he can't see him, he knew that he was blushing on the other line. If only his friend had fallen for another girl besides Chihaya, he would probably be very happy. But now, he only wishes that he was talking to him in person so he could sock his face.

"What does it have to do with me?" he retorted coldly, badly wanting to drop the call.

"I know it would be more appropriate to tell you this in person, you're her closest friend apart from me. I plan to ask her out next week. I didn't want to keep you in the dark." He replied back silently. He must've felt the tension in Taichi's voice, hence the volume. Taichi fumed at that.

_So much for a friend who confessed to their girl behind his back. _

"You just did, asshole. Why didn't you tell me you confessed to her last year? Was that how you wanted to keep me in the loop?!" he shouted angrily.

"Taichi¬ Wait, I know I should've told you that, but I never got a reply from her and… I didn't think that you'd care," he replied apologetically. Taichi knew that there was nothing wrong with Arata confessing his feelings to Chihaya. But them keeping him in the dark was like a punch in the gut. He'd been an idiot waiting for the best opportunity to confess to Chihaya…not knowing that that opportunity may never come.

"Look, man, sorry. Now is not really a good time for me. We'll… we'll come next week." He lamely excused, wanting to kick himself for promising that HE'D go, after his rival in love just told him he'll be dating the girl of his dreams. He didn't want to wait for him to reply but he waited for it anyway.

" ?"

_Drop it already, please._ He retorted exasperatedly in his mind.

"Yea?"

"I love her, and I'd fight for her, even if it means fighting against you." Arata said, in a serious tone.

"What¬"

"I'm not blind Taichi. I know you're inlove with her too. And I don't know why you still haven't told her yet but even then, I'm not gonna wait until she finally senses it. She loves us both, she just doesn't know it." He said straightforwardly.

"You bastard¬!" Taichi retorted. Where the hell is confidence coming from? He wondered heatedly. If he wanted to sock his face earlier, now he wanted to really total him. Arata wasn't finished though.

"Taichi… I'm... sorry. I don't want to pick a fight with you, I promise. I just wanted to make everything clear between the three of us. I want to let her know. She should know your feelings too. And…If ever she chooses to be with you… it would definitely hurt me but, I'll respect her decision." He said as he breathed deeply.

"But until then I'm not giving up. So… I just wanted you to know that. I'll see you guys next week." And with that, the line went dead.

_A/N: I'm reeeeeally sorry if it took me years to write this one. I just figured I wanted a little fluff between our main couple to balance the angst. The 8-year arc will be in a few chapters or so, I just wanted to set the tone firmly because I'm not really good in writing flashbacks. So! Next up: the Reveal *grins evilly* and some smoochies! *winkswinks* though my heart would probably bleed for Taichi for a while. Taichi, gomen ne T_T. Please review! Thanks! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: Impassioned

**CHAPTER 3: FRENZIED**

"Taichi! Hurry up!" Chihaya hollered as she ran towards the train.

"You were the one who's late, now you're telling me to hurry up?" he retorted irritably as they managed to enter the train before the doors finally closed. They were headed to Fukui for Arata's birthday, and Chihaya, who was supposed to meet him at 6am at the Tokyo Station, came in 30 minutes late. They had to wait for another 30 minutes to board the Shinkansen train going to Nagoya. She flopped herself at a window seat as she opened her bag to get a sandwich.

"Gomen-ne Taichi. I didn't get much sleep last night and I had to run a chore for mom." she mumbled as she munched on her breakfast. She was wearing a white scarf over her maroon trench coat, black leather gloves, black skinny pants with matching boots. She's actually pretty elegant, and if only she weren't too crass and unladylike most of the time, she could possibly pass for a celebrity or a model. She could really give her sister a run for her money.

"Idiot, you could've said we'll meet at 7am instead." Taichi grumbled as he rested his head on his palm. It was only now that he allowed himself to think about the last chat he and Arata had on the phone. He told no one about the call, and he brooded over it for days that it affected most of his matches. He almost didn't make it in this trip if it wasn't for Chihaya who pestered him on it.

"But we'll come in too late! It's a 4-hour trip you know." she justified, as she munched on her second sandwich. It's a wonder how she could eat so much and not get fat. Guess competitive Karuta is more physical than it looks. He could imagine Arata going gaga over her, and the thought made him want to crush him even more.

"I hope he likes my gift!" Chihaya said, as she looked at the small rectangular package in front of them.

"Are those porn mags?" Taichi teased.

"Ta-Taichi! Why in the world would he like them?!" she asked, scandalized.

"Every guy won't say no to them." He said, a matter-of-factly.

"So you like them too?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Not every brand." He said while smirking at her. He finds it amusing to tease her as she is so innocent on a lot of things outside of Karuta.

"You're disgusting!" She screeched indignantly. She had always viewed Taichi as a gentleman even when they fight over little things most of the time. She couldn't imagine him poring over scandalous materials like most of the boys in her class do.

"I'm 18, not 10. It's normal, you know." He added.

"Auuggghhh. Change topic!" she whined as she blushed profusely. Taichi cackled. They continued to banter for a few minutes before Chihaya dropped dead like a fish at his side. She slept soundly for the remainder of their trip to Nagoya.

_And This... is the reason why she can't travel alone._ He sighed. She drops her guard easily, sleeping like a log anywhere her body chooses to. Someone who doesn't know her might take advantage of her.

After about an hour and a half, they boarded a connecting train to Fukui. It was another hour-and-a-half ride, and though he wanted to crash, he wasn't a good sleeper on transits. He chatted with Chihaya, for the next hour, suggesting strategies on her game for the Queen match in the next 2 weeks while Chihaya listened.

_She'll need all the help she could get_, Taichi thought, as he suggested they go to Shizuoka the following day to practice with Sakurazawa-Sensei with the Fujisaki High School Karuta Club. She was staring at him intently when she interrupted,

"You've changed, Taichi."

"On what aspect?" he asked back, surprised. He knew there were changes in him, and though most of it was influenced by Karuta, he has to admit it was also because of Chihaya.

"You can be Meijin, you know?" she said, as she smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Baka. Do you see me defeating Arata in a match?" he countered, embarrassed by her assumption. He still has to improve, he knows. And until he beats Arata in a match, he couldn't say for sure if he has what it takes to be Meijin.

"I don't." She said bluntly. He sweatdropped.

_So blunt. This woman_. He thought irritably.

"Demo...I didn't really expect you'd go this far. Winning the qualifiers, facing Arata in a match for the Meijin title... You always surprise me, you know?" she muttered, as her voice drifted. She was becoming sleepy again, but Taichi felt honesty in her words.

"Whatever." he managed to say.

"Taichi." she called out to him after a while. She was looking at the scenery outside their train window. He looked at her questioningly.

"After High-School, I plan to go back to Mizusawa High as an Asst. Adviser" she said, her smile evident in her face. Taichi stared at her in disbelief.

"What?! Have you talked to the Empress about it?" he asked. Knowing Chihaya, she might have come up with it on her own. Being an adviser is reserved only for teachers, so Asst. Advisers should probably have the same designation.

"Uhm. She actually agreed. She wanted to maintain our title as the Best High School Karuta players in Japan! Hehe. Isn't that great?" she replied, her eyes sparkling. Miyauchi-sensei was a revelation too. She wasn't very interested in Karuta before, not to mention she wasn't too supportive of them when they first started. But now she's actually taking lessons, and she's giving the club so much opportunities that he's starting to wonder if they would have time to make use of it, now that the exams and graduation are looming in the horizon.

"Yeah. That's really nice." He smiled.

"Taichi. Help me out, ne? Two heads will be better than one!" she piped, taking him aback. It was typical of her to ask him for help, and even though he wanted to, he knew he can't.

_I'm going to London soon_. He wanted to say, but he couldn't find the voice to say it. She can seek help from Arata though, because he'd be in Tokyo by then, but he didn't want to suggest it either.

"Your head is only half of mine. That's 1.5 for the both of us." was what he said, choosing not to answer instead.

"You mean brat!" she shot back. They continued their banter for a while until Chihaya fell asleep, with Taichi thinking of his dillema.

They arrived in Fukui 30 minutes later, and as they walked outside of the station, Chihaya stopped in front of a small vintage shop.

"Ah! Look Taichi! Kire¬!" she gushed as she bent to look on a necklace with a red pear-shaped crystal. The bell cap holding the gem as well as the chain looked like gold, and from the looks of it, it seemed expensive.

"Didn't know you like these things." he commented. Though he rarely see her in drab clothes thanks to her sister, she was not really the type who goes out shopping for anything girly. The only thing she can attribute as hers is her daddy bear clothes and fashion accessories.

"It's red...like the Tatsuta River. Ne?" she muttered, as she stood up while taking note of the name of the shop.

"Every single thing that you like has to have some kind of connection with Karuta does it?" he sighed. They walked towards Arata's house this time, because the first time they went there on a cab, it wasn't really that far from the station.

"We're here." Taichi announced after 20 minutes as they saw Arata's house. Chihaya was silent along the way, with occasional questions of random things. It was around noon, and he figured that Arata would be celebrating sometime in the afternoon so they would still have time to play a match with him.

"Arata!" Chihaya called embarrassingly as he pressed the doorbell. The door opened on the second bell, revealing their lanky, slender friend.

"Taichi! Chihaya! Welcome!" he greeted, his voice as deep as the ocean.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou." he greeted, faking a smile on his face. Arata smiled genuinely in return.

"Arigato-ne, Taichi." he replied. He welcomed them to his house which was still empty apart from her mother and who were cooking in the kitchen. They chatted for a while about their matches, their clubs, and their future plans. Taichi didn't say anything about him studying abroad, so he just told them that he took the entrance exam for Toudai. Arata told them that he took the test as well, and Taichi, knowing Arata, might actually pass it with flying colors. They played karuta after an hour, with Taichi doing the reading and the Arata and Chihaya playing against each other. He was only having difficulty looking at them. They were stealing glances once in a while, and Chihaya blushes every time their eyes meet.

As soon as their match finished, Arata's classmates, as well as the members of his Karuta Society came barging in. His guests were able to use up all the space in an instant, with more than 30 people in attendance. His mother was a good cook, serving Nabe, Yakitori, Karaage, some dishes with eel, Nasu Dengaku and many others. It was amazing how Yuu and Arata's mother were able to cook dozens of varieties with just the two of them.

When they were all full, Arata's father brought out some sake to be shared by the boys. It was nearing 8pm by this time, and Taichi knew they had to go home or they risk coming home on the wee hours of the night. He'd been chatting with Murao-san. The latter was pretty much fascinated with his play and they exchanged strategies that would help them in their games. He excused himself to check on Chihaya. It was only then that he noticed that the two were no where in sight.

"Arata, Happy Birthday" Chihaya said as she handed her gift to Arata. They were in his Ojii-chan's room. She whispered silently to him a few moments ago that she wanted to pay her respect, so she followed him in this room where they're currently seated. There weren't many furniture in the room, just a small altar with his grandpa's picture at the center.

"Th-thank you, Chihaya" Arata said, with a blush on his pale face.

"Open it!" she said, with a blush creeping up on her face too. He obliged, and carefully, he removed the packaging. A letter dropped from the package along with a Dark Blue shirt with the words "I AM" in front and "MEIJIN" at the back. Touched, he wore it with his shirt on.

"Thank you, this is the best gift I ever had." he said, a smile grazing his face. Chihaya smiled beautifully at him, and looked at the letter in his hand. He remembered how Chihaya would often write him letters more than speaking to him. She was often very shy with him, unlike when she's with Taichi. He opened the letter that contained 5 short lines:

_ Shinoburedo  
Iro ni ide ni keri  
Waga koi wa  
Mono ya omou to  
Hito no tou made._

_[Though I would hide it, _  
_In my face it still appears- _  
_My fond, secret love. _

_And now he questions me: _  
_"Is something bothering you?"] **_

It was a poem in one of the Karuta cards. A poem about a love that cannot be concealed.

"Chihaya..." he whispered as he stared, dumfounded.

"I love you, Arata. I-I'm not really used to this but...thank you. For showing me what it means to dream. I wouldn't love Karuta if not for you." She confessed, her eyes on her hands that were gripping the hem of her trench coat.

She spent all night writing a letter that would convey her feelings to Arata, because if it didn't end up being very long-winded, it ended up so short that even she feels very unromantic. She was flipping her Karuta cards when the Taira no Kanemori card caught her eye. She wanted him to know how important he is to her, not just as a friend. She hated longing for him, wondering how he feels about her. At least once, she wanted him to know that her love for him and Karuta is one and the same .

Arata was at a loss for words. It was when she finally looked at him to see if he had heard that he mustered up the courage to say,

"I love you too... Thank you for bringing me back." he said, a lone tear escaping his eye. If Chihaya hadn't come to him a year ago, he wouldn't be able to redeem himself. But more importantly, he wouldn't be able to aspire for his dream again. He stretched out his arms, inviting her to his embrace. Chihaya, who was also crying, jumped into his arms. He felt so ruined when his grandfather died, but when Chihaya came back, his world began to rebuild itself once again. He never felt happier than now...

The two were so absorbed with each other that they failed to notice a silhouette leaving the adjacent room.

_I__'m going ahead. Tell her I had an emergency at home. I left Chihaya's ticket with your mom. Take care of her. _Taichi texted on his phone as the train began to move. He heard everything. And though he wanted to sock his friend's face, he didn't want to ruin their moment, not in Arata's grandfather's room at least. The energy he had left him all of a sudden, and he just wanted to get away from there. He knew this would happen. And yet he still hoped against hope that it wouldn't.

His phone rang noisily but he refused to pick it up. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to hear her voice.

_At least not tonight._ He thought, as his tears flowed freely on his cheeks.

A/N: I originally wanted to squeeze the Queen/Meijin match in this chapter, but I figured it would take too long to write [which'll delay the upload of this chapter]. I hope you guys didn't get bored with this prelude though, because it's a gonna be a major time-jump and I didn't want to just state things as they are after 8 years without showing the state they were in before they parted ways with Taichi. Oh, in case you're wondering, the poem * was real. Had to search a love poem in all 100 poems of the Hyakunin Isshu that best depicts their story (Karuta players are unbelievable, really, memorizing all that stuff) Soooo. I hope you'll hang on for a few more chapters. The 8-year arc will be up in a bit. Just a matter of setting the tone and what-not.

Please review! Thank you! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Frenzied

**CHAPTER 4: FRENZIED**

Taichi never got a chance to accompany Chihaya to Shizuoka the following day. He had learnt from Arata that she spent the night at their house as it was already late for her to go back to Tokyo. He never picked up any of her calls, but from the looks of it, she was fuming mad at him for leaving her behind.

_At least you'll be thinking of me for a while._ He thought bitterly as he laid on his bed. It was only 7 in the morning. He wasn't able to sleep well last night too, as the thought of them being together after their confession made him want to go back to snatch her back. But if he did went back, what use would it be? He won't be able to change the fact that they've fallen in love for each other. These were the last thoughts that he had before he drifted again to sleep...

_"Taichi! Otanjoubi Omedetou!" Chihaya greeted as he opened the door of his house._

_"Chi-Chihaya! What are you doing here?" he asked, as he opened the door wider for his friend._

_"I came to greet you, baka. You didn't go to school so I came here to give you your present!" she said, beaming at him while holding up a small package._

_They were in Grade 5 then, and Chihaya, being her friend ever since they were in primary school, took up the liberty to go to his place by herself. Taichi called in sick that day due to an injury during soccer practice, so he wasn't able to celebrate it with his friends. His mom went overseas for work, and his sister was still at school, so there was no one in the house except for him._

_"Ba-baka. You shouldn't just come as you please." he said half-heartedly as he closed the door. He looked at the small package in his hand and decided to open it for later._

_"Woah! Sugoi-ne, Taichi! You have a new TV! Let's watch anime!" she piped, forgetting what she came her for._

_"Tell me the truth, you just came here to watch TV didn't you?" he said as he sat down beside her in the couch of their living room. She laughed nervously._

_"This TV is not working, I have one in my room."_

_"Eh?! Then let's go!" she quipped as she ran towards his room._

_"Wa-Wait!" Taichi said as he half-ran, half-limped after her._

_"Eeeew Taichi. Your room is so messy!" Chihaya shrieked as she entered the room. Books were strewn everywhere, as well as mangas, video games, some dirty clothes and junk food._

_"Shut up! I was about to clean it before you came!" he snarled, as he proceeded to clean his room. Chihaya went to pick up some of his things when she chanced upon a Final Fantasy RPG game._

_"Whoah! You even have the latest edition of this! Let's play Taichi!" she squealed in delight as she went plugged the cd to the player._

_"Ha! I'm gonna beat your ass." he piped confidently. After about an hour, Chihaya dejectedly gave up._

_"Auggggh. You're so good at this. Is there anything you couldn't do?" she complained. No matter what Taichi does, he always excelled._

_"None. I'm the best in everything unlike you. Haha" he teased, flicking her forehead. She pouted._

_"Awww! Hmph. You Airhead. Oh by the way, open your gift!" Chihaya suggested enthusiastically. He went to pick up the package that was sitting innocently in his bed, and as he stripped away its packaging, a pair soccer socks and a letter suddenly fell._

_"What's this?" he asked as he opened the letter. It was a simple stationery with lots of messages of comfort from their classmates:_

_/Mashima, get well soon! We miss you!_

_Taichi-kun, Happy B-day! Hope you're here with us!_

_Woi, Mashima._

_Don't make us worry! Get well soon!/_

_...and dozens of other messages. Taichi was very touched by the effort Chihaya made._

_"A-Arigato Chihaya," he muttered, a blush creeping at his face._

_"I'm glad you liked it." she responded as she beamed at him. It was then that he admitted how beautiful she really was. She wasn't like any of their other classmates who were so girly you can only look at them from afar. Chihaya was boyish and unpredictable, but she was very friendly too. And thoughtful...and kind..._

_"Chihaya," Taichi called her suddenly._

_"Do you...do you...have anyone you like?" he asked, as he tried to fight off his embarrassment. He wasn't that interested, really. He just wanted to know..._

_"Like? What do you mean?" she asked back, dumbfounded. She likes so many things, eating chocolates, daddy bear, anime, her sister's clothes..._

_"As in someone you like! Someone you think about... or someone you admire..." he explained, as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat._

_"Oh. I like you, I guess! You're good in everything! And you have a great place to watch anime!" she responded nonchalantly. He knew it._

_Argh. You dense dimwit._

Taichi woke up from his dream. She was the last thing that plagues his mind before he goes to sleep, and the first thing that comes into mind upon waking up. It felt so unfair.

* * *

"Say, where's Mashima-senpai?" Sumire wondered loudly as Chihaya went to pick up another card. She was playing against Komano, while Chihaya and Nishida were playing against each other. Kanade was the one doing the reading while Tsukuba was practicing on his own.

Chihaya stiffened at the question. It's been 4 days since they went to Fukui. She was surprised and worried at the same time that Taichi left her suddenly for an emergency. He never picked up her calls. She tried calling his home but he wasn't always there. He told Nishida that he'll be studying for his exams, so he won't be practicing Karuta anytime soon, but he never said anything to her.

_He's avoiding me. But why?_ Chihaya thought angrily. She couldn't come up with any reasons why her bestfriend would avoid her to such extent.

"Didn't he say that he'll be studying for his exams?" Chihaya said nonchalantly as she want back to her seat to arrange her formation. She was hoping that that was the only reason. But knowing him, she'll be the first one he'll talk to about it.

"Yea, but it's been 4 days since he last went here. He's brainy enough to breeze on all those tests anyway, so what's he studying for…?" Nikuman-kun supplied.

"Fu¬" Kana read-sang as Chihaya effortlessly swiped the Fu card on Nishida's lower right side.

_I'll go talk to him today._ Chihaya resolved.

"Mashima… He's not going to Toudai. I think." Komano quipped as he sent a card towards Sumire.

"What?!" The news broke everyone's reverie and they turned to looked at Komano who was looking intently at his cards.

"Tsukue-kun, what made you say that? I thought he was going to enrol in Toudai?!" Nishida asked, surprised.

"I thought so too, but when I asked him if he would like to go together during the exams, he said he's not going." Komano responded as he sent a long shot card to Sumire.

"Why?" Chihaya asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"He didn't say exactly, he said he was still thinking about it." he responded.

"Maybe he's going to Kendai, wasn't that his option too?" Nishida wondered aloud.

"Yeah, maybe. We could ask Kaichou once he comes back." Kana-chan said as she picked up another card.

"Ask me what?" The clubroom door opened to reveal Taichi with his school bag and some plastic bag filled with food.

"Ah, Taichi¬" Chihaya called out to him but he went in like he heard nothing. He removed his blouse to reveal a shirt underneath and sat opposite Tsukuba.

"Sorry I'm late. I'll play you Tsukuba if you want." he said curtly, as he arranged the remaining cards.

"Mashima-senpai, where are you going for college?" Tsukuba asked. All eyes were on them as they waited for his answer.

"Why do you ask?" he responded, still focused on arranging and memorizing the position of his cards.

"Aren't you going to Toudai?" Nishida piped in. It took him awhile before he answered.

"No." he responded. He wanted to postpone breaking the news to them, but it seemed like he had no other choice...

"Then, where¬?" Kana-chan asked. He sighed deeply.

"I'm…going to a university in London," he said calmly, his eyes still focused on the cards on his field. Gasps of surprise filled the room. No one spoke until Chihaya asked him,

"Are...are you serious...Taichi?" she asked disbelievingly, her focus now ruined.

"Yea. My mom was assigned there, so she wanted us to continue our studies there as well." he answered, still not looking at them.

"Can we talk about this later? I came here to practice." he requested, plastering a fake smile on his face. Kana-chan and the rest nodded reluctantly. Chihaya was the only one who didn't move.

_College in London...but..._ She thought, confused.

"But...Karuta...you won't able to play anymore!" she cried, as the thought finally crossed her mind.

"It's...only until I finish. I guess. It's no big deal." he said nonchalantly.

"You promised to help me out in the club when we graduate!" she replied accusingly. She was standing up now.

It was obvious that she was upset, but was she upset because he won't be able to help her in the club or is it because HE was leaving?

_Don't get your hopes up._ He thought numbly. It was still about Karuta. Karuta and Arata.

"Look, I did no such thing. You were the only one who suggested it without asking me. So can we play now?" he retorted irritably. He didn't want to pick up a fight, but he wasn't in the mood to chat with Chihaya either.

"What's the matter with you? You left me in Fukui last Saturday, you don't pick up any of my calls and now you're suddenly telling us you're gonna be leaving for Lebanon!" she snapped angrily at him.

"It's London, Ayase" Komano interjected as everybody in the room sweatdropped at their Captain. Taichi sighed.

"Chihaya, do you still have time to worry about me when you're about to face the Queen next week? Take this seriously, will you?" he said sternly, holding his gaze steady at her. It was true, the match was only a matter of days now, and she needs all the concentration she can get for her game.

"B-but." she stuttered.

"Kana-chan, let's begin." Taichi said, ignoring Chihaya's rebuttal. Kanade reluctantly began reading, and it was only after about 45 minutes before they finally called it a day.

* * *

"Taichi, gomen ne" Chihaya muttered softly as they walked home. They were headed towards the Dojo for practice sessions with Harada-sensei, and though he was reluctant, she insisted on him coming with her.

"For what, Chihaya?" he asked.

"I don't know. But you're upset with me, right? I don't know why, but please stop avoiding me." she pleaded sadly at him. He sighed for the hundredth time that day. He couldn't stay mad for long at his friend. Not when she's like this.

"Sorry.." he simply said, easing up on her. He knew that after this she'd probably find ways to twist his heart again.

_I really am a masochist._ He thought bitterly.

"Are you really leaving?" she asked after a while.

"Yes." There was no point denying it.

"What about Karuta?" she demanded.

_Ah, that._ He thought.

"I don't know." He responded honestly. Though he heard there were Karuta societies outside of Japan, he doesn't really know if London has them. And he'd be busy with his studies and settling down.

"Can't you stay?" she asked, as she stopped walking. She couldn't see her face, as it was concealed by her long bangs. He knew she was about to cry.

_You have Arata, dammit. Don't act like it's the end of the world._ He wanted to say. The way she's acting right now looks as if he was breaking up with her. He understands her somewhat. He was always there ever since they were kids. They were parted in middle school, but they always see each other from time to time. He was always there. Like air. He was the air to her as the she was the sun for him. She probably doesn't realize that though.

He reached out to pinch her cheek.

"Chihaya. Do your best, okay?" he said, as he went ahead of her. He should avoid getting close to her like this from now on. Lest he wants his heart broken a thousand times over.

* * *

It was a cold morning in January, but unlike all Januarys of the past, this year's is special. Wataya Arata, Harada Hidehiro, and Ayase Chihaya, the three people close to Mashima Taichi's heart, will be competing for the highest title ever given in Competitive Karuta: The Meijin and Queen Match. Though this was not the first time Chihaya faced Shinobu in a match, it was the first time she'll be facing her as a challenger to the title. This will be the second time Arata will be in the Meijin match, and though he wanted Harada-sensei to win, the odds aren't exactly in his favor. They heard a week ago that he was admitted to the hospital due to extreme leg pains. It was only due to his insistence that he was able to appear in the match today.

True enough, a few hours that day, Harada-sensei lost his first match with Arata in the Meijin match. He was already having difficulty with his breathing that the medical team had to insist that the break be extended for him to be able to rest adequately. Chihaya, on the other hand, lost her first match with a 5-card difference. It was her best performance with Shinobu so far, because the last time they played she lost more than 20 cards. She needs to win the second match if she wants to advance in the next round. They were given a 30-minute break, and Taichi, remembering he bought chocolates for her went to her dressing room only to find her with Arata.

"Do your best, Chihaya." he heard him say.

"Uhm, You too Arata." she replied, too soft for him to hear. He was about to leave when curiosity got the best of him. He turned to look at his two friends through the small opening in the door and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Arata had his arms around Chihaya while hers rested on his chest. And it wasn't the embrace that broke all hell's loose. It was the fact that they were kissing. The sight blurred Taichi's vision and before he knew it, he came barging into the room, his fist connecting with Arata's face.

"You bastard!" Taichi screeched. Arata was too surprised to retaliate, and Taichi was too angry to stop.

"Taichi! Stop!" Chihaya pleaded as she gripped Taichi's arm. His hand was fisted on the taller boy's hakama.

"What's the matter with you?!" Arata managed to say, with the corner of his lip bleeding due to his punch.

"You're a traitor!" he bellowed, as he tried to land another punch which Arata somehow managed to block.

"Why? Was she yours? I told you, didn't I? I said I was gonna fight for her!" Arata shouted backed heatedly. Chihaya managed to come in between them.

"Stop this, you idiots!" she screeched, worry etched into her face.

"You¬" Taichi threatened, he tried to land another punch, but with Chihaya meddling in the center it was difficult to get closer.

"You're a coward Taichi. If this is all you can resort to, at least have the decency to respect my match. Let's continue this outside after." he said coldly. He grabbed Chihaya by the arm and left a fuming Taichi behind.

* * *

_When was the last time that I drank?_ Taichi thought as he downed his first bottle of alcohol. It wasn't the first time he'll be drinking some booze, but it was the first time he'll be boozing off because of a girl. He didn't stay for the match. He left Omi Jingu as soon as they went back. He told no one about their encounter, and he sauntered off aimlessly through town until he settled on the park near the Omi Jingu Shrine the moment he knew that the place would now have been empty.

He had enough of playing the good guy. He'd been there for her all his life and though he knew, HE KNEW, that she loved Arata because of Karuta, he did his best to advance and support her because somehow, he never gave up on her. It was all in vain, and though he knew that too, it still hurt.

His phone had been ringing the entire time, with his teammates taking turns in calling his phone. He managed to get some news about the match by reading their text messages. Arata won the second match, finally making him the Meijin. It was a surprise how he managed to stay calm after their encounter. If it weren't for the fact that he stole the woman of his dreams, he would've been happy for him.

Chihaya's match on the other hand was a tough fight. She won the second match in a luck of draw. And the Queen almost won the 3rd match if it hadn't been Chihaya's favorite card on the field. She finally got hold of her dream. She's this year's Queen.

Even with the things that happened earlier, he was still happy for her. It was part of his dream too, to see her succeed in the sport most of the world sees as irrelevant, to see the world recognizing her friend's hard work, to see her in her defining moment.

_At least I'll have something to remember by when I go to London._ He thought miserably, emptying his second bottle. He was downing on his 4th when he received another call. He answered it on the fourth ring.

"What?" he slurred, getting tipsier by the moment.

"Taichi! Where are you? We've been searching for you for hours!" Chihaya demanded.

"Park. Near Omi Jingu. If you'll come alone." he teased, sounding like a criminal with lewd intentions.

"Go home! It's already 1am you ass!" she scolded.

"Don't wanna" he retorted curtly.

"I'll come get you, wait for me!" she said hurriedly as the line went dead.

* * *

Chihaya arrived huffing in a hakama after 15 minutes. Taichi was expecting that she'd come with Arata but it was only her in sight.

"Taichi?" Chihaya's voice popped up as he downed his 6th bottle. The last gulp made his head spin, making it hard for him to see Chihaya's face.

"Why the hell are you drinking?! We're not supposed to drink yet!" Chihaya flustered as she took the remaining bottles out of Taichi's grasp.

"What are you doing? Give me that back!" he snapped, as he tried to get the bottle from her. He stood up, only to wobble because of the alcohol.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on." She said dismissively as she held it out of his grasp. He sat down as his head was turning to spin badly.

"Chihaya. Was he your first kiss?" Taichi asked after his head stopped spinning, his mouth gaining momentum more than his brain.

"Why are you asking such an embarrassing question you baka!?" she retorted, looking at him as he stared at her intently.

"I'm serious. Was he?" he pestered. He already had his, but that was because his ex-girlfriend stole it from him. It was a weird feeling, but somewhere deep inside he wondered how it would feel if it was Chihaya kissing him.

"The…That's none of your business! Moron! Let's just go back!" she scolded indignantly as she pulled him up.

"I'm a better kisser you know. Bet that douche didn't give it much of a try," he smiled devilishly as he pulled her arm, causing her to fall forward to his chest.

"What are you¬" Her sentence was cut short when his warm lips assaulted hers. His hands went to both sides of her face, effectively sealing her mouth deeper in his. He tasted of alcohol and mint, and his cologne smelled like the ocean breeze. Chihaya tried to break free by pushing him but his other arm automatically wrapped around her lower back to cut their distance. Confused, Chihaya snapped her eyes shut as tears began to form in her eyes.

_Why is this happening_? Chihaya thought, as she succumbs to Taichi's overwhelming strength.

His tongue is wrestling with hers, and with their body enclosed in an embrace, though it felt so wrong, the intoxicating heat made her weak. She had no choice but to respond with all the strength that she has, and unknowingly, her hands stopped struggling to rest on his chest. Taichi, sensing Chihaya's loss of struggle deepened it further by wrapping both his arms around her, leaving Chihaya with no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulders. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until they both had to catch their breath.

Chihaya, flushed and huffing gave Taichi a resounding slap.

"What the hell was that, Mashima?!" she demanded, pushing him. Taichi wasn't looking at Chihaya, having realized that he actually kissed Chihaya… an experience he thought he'd only have in his dreams.

"Answer me, moron!" Chihaya was crying now, and though he felt elated, he felt kind of guilty that he took it without permission from her.

"Chihaya, I…" Taichi reached out, but Chihaya slapped his hand away and took another step away from him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was thinking. I…Chihaya" He felt his eyes welling up now, why, why, why, why, did he have to make her angry now that he's about to leave her?

"I'm sorry. Please forget about this." He said, not looking at her. He took the empty bottles of beer and walked out from the park, leaving a crying and flustered Chihaya behind.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was reaaaaaaaaaally hard to write. Glad I got through it though. Aaaah! Just one more chapter before the 8-year arc! Thanks for the wonderful reviews LauraNeatO, cygopa, and eman! =) And yah, I forgot that I did a one year skip so Taichi should be 18 by now. Got confused there, thanks for the correction =) I get confused with the tenses sometimes too, I'll be careful with it next time. Please review! Thank you so much! =)


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

**CHAPTER 5: HOPE**

"Harada-sensei" Taichi greeted, as his old sensei sat next to him at the bench outside the Dojo. It was one of the nights that he was free the past few days, as he was busy with the exams, and online interviews with the different Medical colleges and universities in London.

It had been weeks since the Queen and Meijin match. As their graduation looms a few weeks ahead, Taichi had been unable to attend most of the Karuta practices in school and at the Dojo. Chihaya had been awkward with him since the "kissing incident" too. The only time that they were able to talk somewhat normally was when they were in their practice matches. She wanted to talk to him about it, but he always comes up with an excuse not to. He didn't want to confess to her as it would only make things confusing for her, and it would be hard for him to let her go. Though he thought that maybe hearing her rejection would help him move on faster, he couldn't come up with the courage.

Harada-sensei had been unusually silent after the last Meijin match. Though he still acted like his boisterous and aggressive self, he can never fool his students. His loss to Arata affected him more than he cares to admit, and consoling him was the only reason why he came to the Dojo from time to time.

"I heard you're leaving for London to study medicine. Good for you Matsuge-kun." He said, a smile gracing his wrinkled face. Taichi wasn't particularly happy about it, but he acknowledged the greeting anyway.

"Uhm." He nodded curtly.

"Chihaya... she was very upset." Harada-sensei said tentatively, as he stretched his legs in front of him. It's a wonder how this old man can still play matches at his age. A tournament can last up to more than 7 hours, and kneeling on the tatami for that long would definitely take a toll on his knees.

"I know. She's not talking to me." He replied, and though he tried hiding his sadness, it was very much evident in his voice. It was a long while before Harada-sensei responded.

"How time flies... Do you remember, Matsuge-kun?" he said wistfully, looking at the sky full of stars.

"Remember what, sensei?"

"When Chihaya reached Class A... You told me that no matter how much time you spend in Karuta, you'll never be able to par with Arata." He said. That was 3 years ago, when there was still no Karuta Club in Mizusawa High. Chihaya wanted to start a club, and at that time he didn't understand what her intention was. It was clear now that all she ever wanted was to share her love for Karuta.

"Yea..." he said as he smiled at the thought. He had a lot of excuses that time. But the main reason he didn't want to get serious about it was because he was comparing himself to Arata, and it made him feel so inferior.

"Arata had been a Karuta player all his life, and he has the skills and talent to back him for it. But you... Your skills made up for what you lack. It's only been 3 years, but you were able to face him in a match..." he said as he smiled broadly at him.

"Sugoi-ne, Matsuge-kun. " Somehow, he wanted to blush even though he's a man. He felt a sense of pride welling up inside of him. This is the reason why he liked the old man very much. He was aggressive and straightforward, but he never cuts down on his support when it counts.

"There was a time... when I thought I wanted to give up on Karuta. I had parents like you, you know? They wanted me to become a doctor. But I know in my heart what I really wanted to be. I wanted to be the Meijin. I wanted to rebel, because I wanted nothing more than to reach my goal. So you see, becoming a medical student practically ended that dream for me." He reminisced.

"But...I never gave up. Even when there was no one playing against me, even when my game sense deteriorated due to my age... I never gave up that dream. Even until now". He continued. Taichi listened attentively. There were times that he felt that he and the old man are similar in circumstances, but he didn't know that those circumstances are just some of the many similarities they both share.

"I don't know what you're aspiring for Matsuge-kun. You played Karuta because of your friends, and it was your pride that pushed you on. But looking at you know... is it your dream too?" he asked, as he gazed at the young lad.

Taichi was taken aback by the question. Looking back, he had always believed he wouldn't take Karuta seriously. He played matches for fun even though he knew winning in the sport doesn't mean much like winning in a soccer or tennis match. It was when he snuck out on his second year to join the Qualifier match, that he felt something different. It was his desperation that drove him to try for it. He doesn't know then if he'll still have the chance to join the Meijin match, so he wanted to at least try. In his 2nd qualifier match, that was when he felt that he wanted to be the Meijin, not because of the title but because he was pitted against Arata, his friend, and long-time rival.

"I...I didn't want to try...because I was convinced I didn't have the talent like Arata. I only know that I wanted to beat him... so that Chihaya would take notice of me." He said honestly.

"Aah...Young love." Harada-sensei sighed as he smiled perversely at Taichi.

"Demo!" Taichi added hastily, blushing at what he just told the old man.

"Karuta... was fascinating. It was easy and complicated at the same time; no sport can ever challenge me the way Karuta does. It hurts when I lose, but unlike all the other sports or activities where I can give up when I lose, it wasn't the same with Karuta. The more I lose, the more I want to win. The more I wanted to prove myself. I've never felt happier, sensei." Taichi replied with conviction.

"It's almost like pining for Chihaya don't you think?" Harada-sensei teased.

"Se..sensei!"

"Matsuge-kun. Even if reality makes it hard for you to do what you want to do, I hope you don't give up. I believe that everything will fall into place in time. It may not be now, but it will... in time." He said cryptically.

"You'll be a great doctor. I can see it now. But I hope you'd become a Meijin too." He added, as he stood up from his seat.

"Sensei..." he muttered, as he felt his sensei's expectations of him. It was reassuring rather than pressuring, and he never felt any better than the past few weeks.

"And as for Chihaya... does she know?" Harada-sensei asked. Taichi turned his gaze from him as he answered.

"No...I'm...not planning to tell her." Taichi responded, feeling his chest tighten.

"Why not?" Harada-sensei asked loudly, surprise evident in his voice.

"Because...she's inlove with someone else...and it'll be hard...for both of us... I don't know when I'm coming back, and I'm not gonna be there when she needs me the most." He replied, his voice cracking now. He didn't want to cry in front his his sensei, but there were so many things he'll have to leave behind.

"Sensei... take care of her for me." He said seriously, standing up now to face his sensei. The old man gazed at the younger lad in all understanding.

"On one condition." He said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"What?" Taichi asked, surprised.

"When you come back, snatch her back and the Meijin title from Megane-kun!" he said forcefully, as he grabbed both his shoulders.

"Sensei?!" he said indignantly.

"I'm not kidding. You kids are far too young to think it's the end. You never know what may happen." He said, and though he was smiling Taichi knew his sensei didn't mean it as a joke.

"I... I don't really want to expect." Taichi replied, looking down at his feet.

"BAKA! You're becoming your B-Kyu loser self once again. In a luck-of-draw, you have to expect your card to be read on your side. The more that you will it, the more it will happen." He retorted sternly, as he started towards the Dojo

"Arigato...Arigato gozaimasu...sensei." he called out as his sensei walked away from him. Harada-sensei turned to look at him with a sad smile on his face.

"I'll miss you Matsuge-kun. You're one of the best students I ever had." He said as tears slide quietly out of his face. He seemed embarrassed for the evident show of emotion that he went back hurriedly leaving him in an emotional turmoil.

_You old emo. _He thought, as tears slid on his face too.

* * *

It was the day of his flight to London. He had already said his goodbyes to his team and his friends during the party they held for him last night. He couldn't stay long though, because they still needed some last minute preparations for their flight. In the end Chihaya was still awkward around him, but he didn't want to confront her about it because he didn't want her to have ill memories of him on his last night in Japan. He treated like he normally would, with Arata's prodding to confess ringing in his head.

They were in the waiting area a few hours before boarding when a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Taichi!" a boy cried out from afar. He saw Arata along with his team mates walking towards him through the crowds. He immediately felt a mixture of joy and sadness upon seeing them. Tsukuba, Sumire, Komano, Nishida, Kanade, Chihaya, Arata, even Harada-sensei was there to see him off.

"Minna..." he greeted, as his face contorted painfully.

"We'll go ahead Taichi." His mother whispered to him. He silently thanked her for giving him privacy with his friends. Rika went to greet Chihaya before following her mother.

"Neesan, take care. " Rika chirped as she gave her a hug. Chihaya, who normally doesn't have any interaction with her sister hugged her back.

"You too. Take care of yourself and your brother, ok?"Chihaya responded.

"Take care Kaichou." Kana-chan said, as she handed him a small package.

"What's this?" he asked curiously as he tried to weigh the package, figuring it would be some kind of clothing because it was light.

"It's your hakama. The first you ever wore for our tournament. My mother wanted you to have it." She said, looking as if she was fighting her tears.

"Arigato Kana-chan. Tell your mom I love it." He said, smiling sadly at his face. By this time her tears were already spilling, as were the girls in his team.

"Senpai! I love you!" Sumire suddenly declared. All of them gaped at her bold declaration.

"Woi, Sumire!" Tsukuba scolded, embarrassed by what she just said.

"The hell, I don't have any other chance!" She said, crying and blushing at the same time. She ran to hug him tight, and though it was kind of awkward, he patted her hair.

"Thank you Sumire. The boy you'll love will surely be lucky. Take care. Do your best, ne?" he cooed, as Sumire let him go, blushing like a red tomato.

"Hai, senpai..." she meekly said, as they all share a hearty laugh at their straightforward teammate.

"We-We're gonna miss you man!" Nishida said as he snivelled in his shirt. He punched him in the arm, and when he returned the punch the round boy bear-hugged him.

"Waaah! I'll miss you! Come back to play again, okay?" he cried embarrassingly, as he tightened his arms around him.

"Can't. Breathe. Nishida!" He managed to eek out as Nishida released him. He smiled sadly at his friend, who was once his rival for an advance in rank. He was the voice of reason in his team, and if not for him, he wouldn't know his weakness. He was the reason why he became stronger at his play, and he could never repay him for that.

"Mashima, when you come back you'll have to defeat me." Komano interrupted, as he went forward to shake his hand. The short boy, who, at first, was only interested in beating him in his studies, was now a changed person, and he very much admired him for that.

"Haha. I'm looking forward to that Komano. Make it to Class A before this year ends, k?" He shook his hand firmly. Komano nodded.

"Taichi," Arata called out to him. It hurt him to see his friend clasping Chihaya's hand, but he tried to conceal it. Arata, sensing his distress let go of her hand and went forward.

"Let's play when you get back." He said smiling despite the graveness in his tone.

"Of course. I'm gonna take that title from you." Taichi replied, smirking at his friend.

"Deal. I'll miss you, my friend." He said, as he hugged his friend tightly. Harada-sensei went forward to hug them both.

"Matsuge-kun, don't forget what I told you." He said knowingly, bringing to his mind his last words to him:

_Even if reality makes it hard for you to do what you want to do, I hope you don't give up. _Taichi's tears were threatening to make an appearance by this time.

"I won't. Arigato, sensei." He said. There was only one person who hadn't said goodbye to him.

"Chihaya. Are you still not gonna talk to me?" he called out to her, as he smiled sadly at her who was crying quietly beside Kanade. He went to stand in front of her.

"I hate you." She muttered quietly, as tears flood her beautiful face. She was biting her handkerchief as she spoke, and even if he really wanted to cry, seeing her like this made him laugh.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, as he gathered her in his arms. He didn't bother to check if Arata's gonna be upset. It was the last time he'll be able to hug her anyway.

"You'll be back right?" she pleaded as she looked at him tearfully.

"I...I can't promise..." he answered honestly. Chihaya bowed her head as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Taichi..." she whispered softly. She sounded oh so sad it was heartbreaking. He was trying hard enough not to cry so he added hastily,

"But I'll be Meijin. Even if it takes years to do it. And..."

"And?" she asked curiously when he didn't continue.

_And I love you. All this time._ He added in his mind. He knew he can never say it, even up to this point. She's happy with Arata, and though her behavior right now seemed as if she had feelings for him too, he knew that it was only because he was her bestfriend, nothing more than that...

"You did great, Chihaya." He said instead, removing his arms around her and patting her in the head. He never got to congratulate her for her win as the Queen, what with all the drama that happened the past few weeks. He fished out something in his pocket, placed it in Chihaya's hand and closed it.

"What's this?" she asked, gaping when she opened her palm. It was a necklace with the red pear-shaped crystal. The one they saw in Fukui.

"A gift...for your win." he said, as he smiled wistfully. When he went ahead of Chihaya from Fukui, he was debating whether or not to come back for her again. Deciding to ignore her masochistic whims, he went to the station only to pass by the shop they came by earlier that morning. Remembering his friend's fascination with the jewel, he bought it with the remaining money that he had and went back home.

"Eh?! It's...It's the red necklace we saw in Fukui!" she gasped as she stared at the necklace in disbelief.

"Red...like the Tatsuta River. Your card. Chihaya." He muttered, as he smiled lovingly at her. She hugged him tight as she wailed on her shoulder. He consoled her back while facing Arata.

"Arata. If you even dare to make this idiot cry. I'll rush back here just to kick your ass." Taichi threatened seriously..

"Just try. Coward." he retorted, smiling evilly at his friend.

_Love her with all your might bastard. The way I wanted to love her._ Taichi added in his mind while still looking at Arata. And as if the latter could read his mind, he silently nodded.

"Chihaya." he called out to his friend, who was still crying buckets on his shoulder.

"You're the Queen now. Do your best in defending the title, ne?" he advised as he patted her head.

"Uhm." she nodded, as she broke from his embrace. He wished she could stay in his embrace for long, but he knew that was too much to ask.

"Even if I'm not here, know that my 100% support will always be with you." he said, as his hand caressed her cheek and wiped her tear-stricken face.

"Stop it. You're making me cry." Chihaya hiccuped as her face started contorting again. He pinched her cheek to stop her from crying then faced his friends once again.

"I'm gonna leave now. Ja ne, minna." He said, as his friends waved him goodbye. He went towards the boarding gates when Chihaya shouted behind his back.

"Get in touch or I'll kill you! I'll call you over skype everyday! I'll make you envy with all the progress we're making so that you'd want to come back and play Karuta again!" she bellowed, and though it was amusing he wanted to laugh, he couldn't stop his tears from flowing. His dam finally broke.

"Taichi! I~" She continued to shout, but her last words were drowned by the announcement in the airport's PA system.

_Goodbye, Chihaya..._

* * *

A/N: So we've finally come to the end of the prelude. Whew. I really loved this chapter because Taichi's interactions with Harada-sensei are very poignant, even in the manga. It's as if Harada-sensei is talking to a younger version of himself, and we do know how strong he is as a character. Just a warning though, I might raise the rating. Reason being one; they're 26+ now, so I'm assuming they have matured. And yes, more importantly, a sexier and hotter Taichi has been plaguing my dreams and writing this fanfic is my therapy to tame myself. Thank you for reading, minna! Please review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Longing

**A/N: Sorry for my very late upload minna. But anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! I was like all-_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_ when I read your meaningful reviews. (Because when I was the one reading this I was like..why is it freakishly long? -_-) But anyway, I might not be able to update as soon as when I was starting this out (I will still try to update with a chapter say, a week) because of some businesses. So! Rating's raised this time. And you'll probably be shocked as to the reason why. *grins evilly***

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: LONGING**

"Ayase-sensei!" a boy in first-year High-school called out to a long and wavy chestnut-haired woman walking with a female student in the hallway. It was the beginning of another school year. The boy, along with his classmate ran after their teacher as she stopped in her tracks.

"Nani?" she asked, turning to face them. She was Ayase Chihaya, Mizusawa High School's PE Teacher and Karuta Club adviser.

"I-We would like to join the Karuta Club! But we're beginners so..." he started, stuttering as he explained his intention to join. They were at the assembly earlier this morning, and the Karuta Club took their fancy as THE Ayase Chihaya invited everyone to join in the club.

She was the 6th-time Queen of Karuta, endorser of numerous fashion brands of mostly traditional clothing, Make-up, Jewelry, Watches, Hotels, and recently, a spokesperson for the International Karuta Federation.

Chihaya smiled at the boys before she replied. It literally took their breath away.

"Ayase-sensei! We'd like to join as well!" Another boy interrupted, as three more boys went up to them.

"Me too!" Another boy with thick glasses who looked a lot like someone she knew piped in.

"Woi, Atohiro, aren't you in the arts club?" asked another boy to Atohiro.

"So? There's no limit to the clubs you can join as long as you can manage, right? And aren't you in the soccer club too Arizawa?" he countered.

"Ah...Minna, gomen-ne," the female student interjected. Everyone looked at her. She had a short, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was a beauty if not for her expressionless face.

"Our Karuta Club is full as of the moment, so.." she explained, but before she could continue, Chihaya cut her off.

"Eika-chan! Daijoubu. We'll find a way!" she smiled brightly at her. Eika can only sigh.

_Heeeere we go again. _She thought. She was used to her sensei's pushy nature especially when it comes to Karuta. They received more than a hundred applications for the Karuta Club already, and with the original members of about 40, they'll definitely have trouble squeezing in the first-years. That didn't seem to perturb Chihaya though. She was ecstatic whenever people take interest in Karuta, and she often tells them (in a melodramatic voice) how she used to beg people to take notice of Karuta.

"Minna, thank you for taking interest in joining our club. Our room is quite small so we'll just take turns for you to be able to try a match if you have the experience. Visit us after your class for the rest of instructions!" she instructed.

"Hai Sensei!" the boys agreed enthusiastically while blushing.

"Wow...the Karuta Club is reaaally popular, huh?" One student whispered as they watched Chihaya walking and chatting with the glum student.

"I doubt it's because of the sport." said her friend.

"It's only popular because Ayase-sensei is the Club's adviser."

* * *

"Uuuugh! What a stressful day. Can you imagine our Karuta Club growing to more than a 100+ members? And the room we used to have can only accommodate less than 20 that we had to use separate classrooms!" she whined loudly at Kanade, as they walked their way to the nearest mall. At 25, Kanade looks prettier with her shoulder-length dark brown hair and sexier body to match. She's now working with Chihaya as Mizusawa High's Literature Teacher.

It was a wonder to her how Chihaya could still teach at an average High-school and be a club advisor with all the schedule none would be able to balance except for her. It had been 8 years since their Karuta club separated ways.

Chihaya, with her unbounded love for Karuta, continued playing, earning her the Queen title 3 years in a row when they were in their senior year, and three years in a row after a two-year hiatus. Her wins gave her a lot of opportunities especially in the world of show business, when scouts discovered she was related to Chitose. When they offered to turn her to a full-time star however, she rejected them citing two reasons: one, she didn't want to steal her sister's dream; and two, she didn't want to neglect hers. They still offered her modelling contracts, which she was happy to accept because of the handsome pay.

She never gave up her on her dream of becoming a Karuta Club advisor though, so with inhuman endurance she managed to study and finish university while juggling modelling, Karuta practices, tournaments AND a boyfriend to boot. At present, the only thing that changed in her list of priorities is her studies, which was now replaced with a full-time work.

"Wow." Kana-chan replied, amazed that their Karuta club, which once upon a time, used to have trouble attaining more than 2 students was now the "star" club. Though obviously, much of the the student's motivation was to see Chihaya.

"I hope my president would be able to handle it without me though. I forgot to tell the new members their assignments." she mused, as she whipped up her cellphone to text Eika about it.

"Gomen-ne, Chi-chan. If there's something you still need to do we can always look some other time..." Kanade apologized, knowing her friend might just want to rest especially since free Saturdays are unusually rare for Chihaya.

"Nonsense Kana-chan! It's for your wedding with Tsukue-kun! How can you postpone looking for a dress?!" she exclaimed indignantly as the shorter girl blushed.

After 7 long years of being together with Tsutomu, he finally proposed to Kanade on the eve of her birthday last year. Chihaya was the first one to hear of the news as Kanade called her that same night. She was very much thrilled for her friend, and she couldn't help but be jealous of the two for their rock-solid relationship.

"But I don't really want to trouble you." she said meekly, as they entered the shopping mall.

"You're not troubling me at all. And besides! It's rare that we get to see each other." Chihaya replied. Ever since they parted ways for college, there were less and less occasions that they'd been together. Tsukue-kun became a research analyst for a big firm after college. He grew a bit taller too, and was now closer to Chihaya's height. He continued to play Karuta, managing to play in the semi-finals for the Eastern Qualifiers against Sudo-san.

Nishida meanwhile pursued culinary for college, and he got a job as an assistant cook at a cruise ship when he graduated. Tsukuba became a mangaka, a job his brothers admired because they get free updates of their favorite mangas. Sumire started working at a hospital as a nurse and though she wouldn't admit, everyone had the notion she chose the career because of Taichi, who had been studying medicine in London for 8 years, and is now working as a heart surgeon.

"That's true. But I can't believe I'm getting married..." she blushed, as she reminisced how Tsukue-kun popped the question after she accidentally discovered the plot beforehand when he carelessly left his bag open at the car. Tsutomu thought she was about to reject him when she didn't give any reaction, but a passionate kiss and a resounding yes made him forget about everything.

"Ayiie¬! You both should thank me you know, if I hadn't pestered the both of you to join the club, you wouldn't be able to meet each other!" Chihaya teased, as they went in a bridal shop.

"Haha! Yah, it was funny how you dogged us both to join." she responded, as she laughed at the memory.

Chihaya was too desperate to scout her then during their first year, as she was when she dragged Tsutomu who had held on to his desk to stop her but to no avail. They were their team's weakest link at first, but at the end of their High School journey and beyond, they became one of the finest Karuta players in Japan. They have so much to thank her for.

* * *

They were looking at the bridal magazines for ideas a few minutes later when Chihaya's phone rang.

"Arata?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Chihaya, I'll be gone for a week to Osaka. I have another project. I'll go later tonight." he informed, as sounds of a busy kitchen came from the other line.

"Again? I thought they'll give you 2 days rest before that?" she pouted, as he remembered him asking her out tomorrow for a picnic at the beach as he was free before his trip to Osaka.

"I know it's too sudden. But there'd be plenty of setbacks to the project if I don't go." He said a matter-of-factly.

Arata studied engineering in Toudai when he transferred to Tokyo a few years back, and he and Chihaya had been dating ever since. It wasn't smooth sailing though, because during their 3rd year as a couple, Chihaya's mother suffered a stroke, causing a strain on her family's finances. Chihaya had to work lots of part-time jobs, and it was during this time that she lost contact with most of her friends. Arata had been preparing for the board exams then, so they drifted off from one another. The only reason why they got back was because they continued to play Karuta, and after about two years, they got back again.

Arata now works as an engineer in one of the biggest engineering firms in the country. It had several projects in Japan's provinces, making him run all over the country. It was a miracle how he could still juggle his work and his Meijin career.

"I can cancel it, if you want," Arata said after a while when Chihaya kept quiet. She was obviously upset. Tomorrow was their anniversary as a couple, and she was really excited about it, having bought all the food they'll need for the day at the beach. Both of them had been very busy with their careers the past few years, and it's rare that they get a chance to be together on their anniversary.

"Don't! It's alright. I wouldn't want you to." she lied hastily. She knew how important the job is for Arata. His father had an accident a few months back, and his therapy saps quite a huge amount of his income that he jumps readily at the prospect of a new project.

_If only he could at least remember... a greeting will be enough really..._ she thought sadly.

"Alright, thanks, and gomen ne Chihaya. I love you." He replied.

"H-hai. Take care, I love you too." With that, the line went dead.

_So he really forgot huh..._ She thought bitterly.

"Is he leaving again?" Kana-chan asked, as she studied the bridesmaid gown in front of her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah. He'll be gone again for a project in Osaka. Ever since he transferred to that company he's gone most of the time we barely get to see each other." she whined.

Kanade felt sorry for her friend. She already lost count of her friend's numerous butchered dates due to their hectic schedules. But she knew that even though Chihaya was busy, she really makes an effort to give time for Arata. There were times that she had to miss karuta practices, or modelling gigs, and sometimes even tournaments, because that was the only time he's free. The lad on the other hand, though he may be sweet whenever he wants too, can be a total douche sometimes, recalling an incident where Chihaya waited 3 hours for him on a date, cancelling it the last minute because he still had work to do.

"Chi-chan, you're already at a marrying age. When do you plan to settle down with Arata-san?" She asked, as they examined the souvenirs.

"Ugh, stop that Kana-chan. You sound like my mother." she pouted, embarrassed. Almost all of their friends are at that stage already, but she knew for a fact that she wasn't ready for so many reasons.

"But it's true!" she said, smiling.

"I can't... afford to think of that. At least until...mom recovers." Chihaya replied.

Chihaya's mom suffered a heart attack during Chihaya's 4th Queen Match. It was a very depressing period for her, having lost the title and being forced to work to support both her studies and their household's finances. Though her mother had recovered from the attack, she still had several health concerns, like her spiking glycemic levels that caused her some organ failures. Though Chihaya and Chitose's work as a model pays handsomely, most of it goes to their mother's hospitalization, making it somewhat impossible for her to think of settling down; especially now that Chitose got married and Chihaya was the only one financing her mother's needs.

"I understand, Chi-chan. But please don't forget that you deserve to be happy too. And a relationship is founded on communication and trust. If you keep on spending time apart, there's a greater chance it might happen again..." Kanade muttered softly to her, referring to two's fall-out a few years back.

Back then, Chihaya thought her relationship was over. The increasing work load and pressure, not to mention her utter depression, took its toll on their relationship. But what Chihaya refused to admit even to this day, was that there was also _another_ reason...

"I know." she mused, as she reminisced her trying times, only to remember the last time she ever saw _him_ again.

"Say, Chi-chan. Have you heard from Kaichou?" Kana-chan asked nervously, interrupting her thoughts. Chihaya detected worry in her voice, and though she wondered why, she answered tentatively,

"Uhm.. No. I greeted him last week on his birthday, but like last year's and the year before that, I never got a reply." She hasn't heard from Taichi for 3 years now. He'd been communicating with their friends, but he never replied to any of her messages. She couldn't blame him though.

_He's still mad at me..._ Chihaya thought miserably, remembering the last time Taichi spent came back in Japan. Her mom had been in the hospital for months during that time, and Taichi, who was on vacation, took care of her. He'd been her pillar of strength especially when her relationship with Arata drifted, but one misunderstanding ruined all that...

"Tsutomu sent him an invitation yesterday through email, and he actually replied." she said quietly, looking at her hands that were resting at her lap. Chihaya's heart skipped a beat for some reason, hoping that his reply would be good news.

"Really? What did he say? Is he coming?" she asked excitedly, suddenly taking Kanade's hands into hers.

"Yes." Kanade replied, and although it was only about a split second, Chihaya saw her panic.

"That bastard! He replies to Tsukue-kun but not to me! I'll strangle him when he comes back!" she exclaimed, ignoring her friend's peculiar reactions. She's missed him all this time, but she never told anyone about it.

"Chi-chan, he's coming for the wedding. But... I think there may have been another reason why he's going back to Japan." Kanade replied pensively, refusing to look at her. Chihaya felt nervous at that.

"What's that? What did he say?" Chihaya asked, worry crossing her face.

"He's...he's engaged as well, Chi-chan. He's coming over with his fiancée." Kanade answered quietly, her words drifting in the air.

And with that, all her excitement sank... along with her heart.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" the girl with the wavy black hair and fair complexion asked to the tall and pale lad who was dressing on the side of the bed. She was naked under the sheets after a hot and steamy session with him at his place that afternoon. She was supposed to go on shopping, but she chose to visit him instead.

"I need to leave for work." he said gruffly, as he buttons his shirt. He's been having these visits from her quite frequently the past few months, and although he knows it was wrong, there were times that his needs were just too strong.

"That project in Osaka? Want me to come along?" She said, as Arata picked up her discarded clothes on the floor.

"No." he replied coldly, as he gave it to the girl. She reached out for the clothes, but she yanked his hands the last minute, causing him to fall on to of her.

"Really? Your bed get cold without me warming it for you." she coyed as she shifted positions so she now laid on top of him while kissing his neck. He groaned.

"Shinobu..."

* * *

**A/N: Hu? Ha? Wha-? Okay, that was retarded. XD Sooooo. Arata the cheaty-cheat, Chihaya and Taichi's misunderstanding, And... Taichi's engagement?! So many things to look forward for. I hope you're excited as much as I am. =) *winkswinks* Please review! Thank you sooooooo much! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

**A/N: Hello minna! Again, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for reading Luck of Draw, especially to those who gave their reviews =) I was writing the draft for this chapter the other day when a sudden dose of inspiration got over me. I was able to write the draft for the ENTIRE series. So basically, this thing's done, it's only a matter of writing it. (Which in my case, will take years. Lol.) Following the outline, this would go for around 14-15 chapters I think (But I'm open to suggestions, really *cough*say,some*cough*extrafluff*coughcough*perhaps*coughcoughcough* XD) Soooooo were almost halfway. *winks***

**Now, a little timeline summary before we begin: After 3 years from the opening chapter, Taichi goes back to Japan for a vacation. It was during his vacation when Chihaya's mom had a heart attack. For the 2 years that Chihaya went on a hiatus as the Queen, she was taking care of family stuff, and Taichi was also there. After his last vacation, Chihaya went on to reclaiming her title for 3 consecutive years, leading to where we are now. I know it's a little bit vague, but putting dates and years would make it look MORE confusing for me, believe me. I'll try my best explain the lapses so if you find it too confusing, just tell me =) Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: REGRET**

_"Taichi!" Chihaya called out to him, as he slammed her front door. She ran up to him on their steps and held him back._

_"Taichi, wait!" she pleaded, regret etched in her face._

_"What?" he snapped coldly without looking at her._

_"Taichi, you don't understand." She said in aghast, putting herself in front of him to keep him from leaving._

_"What do I not understand Chihaya?!" he retorted, trying to control his anger._

_"I'm not sure about what I feel!" she burst out, stress and confusion getting the best of her._

_"You don't seem so unsure when you said you loved him." He replied sarcastically, as he looked at her face. She bowed her head guiltily._

_"I-I love him, but you, I..." she started._

_/Ah...this again/ He thought numbly._

_"I know. You love me. But not in that way. Am I right?" he continued for her. __A De Ja Vu.__ A repeat of the heartbreak._

_"Taichi... I'm so sorry." She apologized meekly, as her eyes started to tear up._

_"The least you could've done was tell me honestly! You always speak your mind ever since we were kids! What changed, Chihaya?!" he finally snapped. He couldn't really tell whether he was angry with her for choosing Arata again, or at himself for ever hoping that this time, she'll finally choose him._

_"I guess there'll be no reason for me to stay." He said coldly, as she burst into tears._

_"Don't go, Taichi!" Chihaya cried, as he turned his back and left._

* * *

"Daisuki, we're almost home." A long-haired woman cooed, as she tried to rouse the sleeping man by her side. The man was in deep slumber ever since their connecting flight from Dubai, but she knew he must've wanted to see Japan which was now visible in their window. They were landing in a few minutes.

"It's Taichi, woman. If you like Daisuki Ueda that much why not pine for him instead of an imitation?" Taichi snapped drowsily, irritated from having woken up being called as someone else by his fiancée.

They were coming back to Japan after 8 long years. Though he went home for the vacation some few years back, this "final trip" signified his freedom. He loved England of course, but he knew that his heart just wasn't there. His mom was dismayed by his decision, but he was able to convince her by volunteering to take care of their assets in Japan. There were certainly other reasons of course, one, being his dream of becoming a Meijin. He was a Karuta player after all, and Karuta can only be played where enthusiasts like him exist. Even though he had not played a single match while he was in London, he kept on practicing in his free time all these years.

"But you do look like him!" Satoko giggled, referring to the Japanese model she was gushing over the past few months after she saw him in their hospital.

She was his girlfriend of 2 years, the longest he ever had so far. He met her in the hospital he'd been working at. She was a nurse, and she was 3 years older than he was. He wasn't interested in dating back then, but during a hangout with the rest of the hospital team, he learned that even though she was a nurse by profession, she had a passion for painting, photography, and travelling. She was a talented artist, but because her parents wanted her to pursue something they perceive "of value", she took up nursing instead. Her brilliance landed her a job in London, but she didn't stop on pursuing what she loved. Though he was still stuck on Chihaya dumping him a few months' back, he couldn't help but fall for Satoko's personality. She was fun to be with, not to mention that she was also good in bed. It didn't take him long to decide he'd want to marry her, and so after 2 years of being together, he decided to propose.

"Still not him." He muttered sleepily, his head on his palm while gazing at the scene outside their plane window. He'd been dreaming about his last vacation in Japan when he made the decision to come back. He wanted to settle down in Japan, but Satoko surprisingly wasn't really keen about it, and ended up in a confrontation that brought out the issues he'd rather not remember. It ended up haunting him in his dreams instead, but he didn't tell Satoko about it, lest she misunderstands again.

"By the way, have you told your friends we're coming back?" Satoko asked, as the plane landed on Narita airport. She was referring to his High-school friends, most of which were in his Karuta Club.

"No. Not yet." He replied, as they stood up to get their luggage in the hand-carry cabin.

"Why not?" she asked back.

"Because...I want to surprise them" he replied. The only person who knew she was coming back was her sister, who was currently staying at his boyfriend's house in Japan.

"Aww. That's sad. I would really love to meet them. Especially your ex!" she teased, taking another jab at the issue. Satoko had only seen her in magazines, but when he told her their story, she connected the dots herself and kept teasing him about being friendzoned.

"She's not my ex you crazy woman." He grumbled.

"Whyyyyyy are you blushing then?" she teased jokingly, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not." He snapped. They were out of the plane now, and they were heading out towards the conveyor belt to get the bulk of their luggage.

"Hmp. Now I'm jealous." She pouted. He sighed. There were times when he really couldn't figure out whether she was joking or not.

"Woi. Are you serious? She's a childhood friend. And you're the one I'm marrying." He said, as he smiled reassuringly at her. She blushed.

"I know. I just love teasing you." She smiled brightly.

_Women these days. Scary._ He thought to himself.

"But seriously, you know I'm a fashion addict. I really want to meet her. Will you introduce me?" she asked excitedly. They were outside of the airport now, and he had to check the signs to convince himself that he was already in Japan.

"You'll see her at the wedding." He said, as they boarded the subway.

_Tadaima._ He thought, with a mixture of happiness and uncertainty.

* * *

"Good night everyone!" Chihaya hollered to the people at the Dojo as she started home. It was already past 11.

"Good night Ayase-sensei!" Ririka-chan said, as she hugged her and went ahead to meet her boyfriend.

"Take care you two!" she waved, with a wistful smile on her face. Ririka was a child prodigy. She was already Class A when she was about 12 years old, and soon afterwards she started amassing different awards from different fields in art, music, math and science. She was like the female version of Taichi, but unlike Taichi, she was studying to become a lawyer. She had grown up a lot, her hair longer and her womanly features more visible than ever. She disappeared from the Karuta circle for a while when she entered High-School, but she came back recently after she saw the Queen/Meijin match on TV. The younger woman called her up to tell her she'll be playing again, and Chihaya, who had also been assisting Harada-sensei in managing the Dojo welcomed her in their society. Chihaya had been training her for her comeback.

It was a long day for her, with classes that lasted until the afternoon, a magazine shoot for a make-up brand that lasted until evening, and a match until late in the evening. She forgot that Arata had been waiting for her at her house for a stay-over, and if it wasn't for him calling her up, she wouldn't be able to remember. He was supposed to fetch her, but she insisted that he just wait in the house because he knew that he was tired from work.

People were starting to thin out when she felt something amiss as she was walking - people were staring nervously at her. While she was used to getting stared at, this was quite new to her.

_Why are they staring?_ She wondered, as she continued on walking towards the station.

It was then that she saw _them_ from a window's reflection when she rounded a corner. Not too far from her, there were 4-5 men who seem to be drunk on her tail.

Her blood suddenly ran cold.

She could tell from what they were wearing that they were younger than her, but she also knew their physique would certainly overpower and knock her out should she even try to test them. The only self defense she knows is how to run fast, and so without thinking, she ran towards an unfamiliar direction forgetting the fact that she was wearing strap-on heels.

"Woi, lil' butterfly! Don't leave us!" one of the drunkards jeered as they half-ran, half-swayed towards her. They were surprisingly fast even with the influence of alcohol. There were no more people on the streets by the time she rounded another alleyway, and she was already contemplating if she should scream for help. Her pace was broken when her heel caught on a jagged rock, causing her to trip.

"Crap!" She cursed as she felt her body slam in the concrete. The right side of her body took the impact of the fall, making it hard for her to stand back-up. She rummaged in her handbag for her pepper spray, effectively hiding it in her palm; but by the time she was able to sit up, the jerks had already encircled her. She was in an unfamiliar street.

"Got ya!" one blonde, mohawked hair guy exclaimed as he squatted down to look Chihaya in the eye. He had a pierce on his lip and countless more in his ears and a smell that made her cringe.

"Wh-What do you want?!" she yelped at them as she distanced herself from them. She could tell that she had injured her ankle, so she could only use her upper body for movement.

"We're your fans, Ayase Chihaya, we only want a picture..." a burly guy said, as he whipped up his camera phone and had them focused on her legs.

"And a kiss," the blonde guy added, licking his lips as he went closer to her. She was panicking by this time, she doesn't know if screaming would help her case as the place was deserted. The guy with the long hair and a neck tattoo went behind her, squatted down and whispered,

"And maybe... more, if you don't mind?" he whispered seductively as he bit on her ear. Her eyes widened.

"HELP ME! ANYONE!" she screamed as she felt their arms encircling her waist to hoist her up. One of the goons tied her ankles to stop her from trashing around, causing her to yelp as her injured ankle made contact with the adhesive.

"We don't want to hurt you, butterfly. So please just cooperate..." the burly guy cooed, as he now focused his camera on her face, searching for any trace of fear. Remembering her pepper spray, she sprayed the item on the eyes of the long-haired guy that was holding her. He dropped her like a hot potato causing more injury to her already battered ankle.

"Like hell, I would, you jerks!" she screeched, as they snickered. A sudden kick to burly guy's head caused him to drop to his knees and smash the camera to the ground.

"Oi, what are you brats up to?" a voice asked coldly as he approached the thugs. He had a tall and muscular body, wearing a simple white polo & cropped ankle pants. Chihaya's eyes widened even more when she saw who her rescuer was.

"Ta-Taichi?!"

* * *

"You okay?" Taichi asked Chihaya who was slumped in the ground. Taichi was able to fend them off effortlessly, hitting them in the face with his foot. He was a Karate black belter when he was a kid, and he remembered taking the class just because he wanted to brag it to Chihaya when they were children. They were no match for him even with their number because of their intoxication, and after a few minutes they were ready to raise the white flag. Taichi called the police to report them for good measure so they were left alone in the alley.

"Ta-Taichi..." she whispered, as she held onto her bag for dear life. He could see she was shaking like a leaf, her skirt dirty and her foot twisted in the wrong way.

"Your ankle looks swollen, can you stand?" he asked worriedly as he squatted in front of her. She tried to nod, but tears were flowing silently in her eyes, almost contradicting what she was about to say.

"I'll carry you to my car, hold on tight." he said soflty, as he closed the gap to snake an arm in her back, and another at the back of her legs to carry her in his arms.

He had seen her from his car when she exited the Dojo, and though he was planning to ignore her, the thugs waiting for her outside caught his eye. He knew how oblivious Chihaya could get especially after a match Chihaya so he followed her until the chase happened. It was hard manoeuvring the car when she went straight to a narrow alleyway so he had to leave his car near a convenience store. He lost them shortly after parking his car, but his feet automatically sprang up to life when he heard her blood-curdling scream. He felt the heat in his eyes when he finally saw them placing their hands on her and the next thing he knew, he was already standing in front of her, no bully in sight.

He was carrying her in silence as they traced back their steps towards his car.

"Thank you Taichi." she said, as she gave him a hug. He softened at that.

She had never been carried like this ever since she can remember, and she held on to him to avoid falling over.

Even though Taichi grew a bit taller and muscular, everything about him was familiar to her. His boyish face, beautiful amber eyes, his musky scent, his hair which was little bit longer than before, were all the same, except for the tinted & rimless eyeglasses he now wears, and an air of maturity that seem to radiate off of him.

_He's still...pretty handsome. Pretty AND handsome. _Chihaya giggled inwardly. Taichi peered at her questioningly when he heard her soft chuckle.

It was the first time he saw her again after 3 years. Her straight, chestnut-brown hair was now wavy, almost similar to Chitose's, and her body now has more curves in the right places than when he last saw her. He had always known that she was beautiful, but even at this state, he can't help but admit that she was drop dead-gorgeous.

"Since when did you... come back?" she asked, as they went towards the car a feet away.

"Last week." He replied. He didn't say anything else, so she figured he may not be in the mood to chat.

"I see." She said instead, as he lowered her to the front seat of his week-old Lexus. He started his car, and after few minutes the were driving towards her house.

"Do our friends know?" Chihaya asked, wanting to start another conversation.

"Nope. I plan to surprise everyone. I guess not all, then, now that you know." He replied, as he drove smoothly towards the empty street.

"Okaeri, Taichi." She said, almost whispered, as she smiled at him. She was glad to have him back.

"Hai. Tadaima." He replied, as he smiled at her briefly before turning his head back to the road.

"How's your mom?" he asked after a while.

"She's better now. She may not be able to walk normally anymore, but at least she could still do some household stuff. She throws tantrums when she gets bored and frustrated." Chihaya replied, as she recalled her mother's recent tantrum when she couldn't lift their clothes for laundry. The right half of her body was paralyzed due to her attack, and though therapy helped improve her movements, she still couldn't do most of what she used to do before she had it. She found her sobbing in the hallway, clothes strewn everywhere.

"Did you...get my cards and letters?" she asked, willing to change the topic. She had documented all her stories for the past 8 years in all of her emails, letters and cards to him, but for the past 3 years, she wasn't able to receive a reply.

He stiffened at the question. He had received all of them, but he never read any. He wanted to forget her, so he tried his best to ignore everything she sent, locking them in a box he sent back to Japan recently. He confided to a few of their friends in Japan, but he didn't tell them everything, as they might do something drastic.

"No. I changed address." He lied, as Chihaya sank in her seat, disappointment written across her face.

_So that's why... _She thought miserably.

"Where are you staying right now?" she asked him, pasting a smile on her face. They were almost at their house now, noticing the familiar surroundings. She wanted to drag the conversation as long as possible even if her ankle was killing her.

"At our old house." He responded curtly. He could tell she was itching to chat with him, but he wasn't really prepared in meeting her again, not to mention that he could see her injuries on her arm apart from her swelling ankle. He knew he had to get her home fast so she could get treated.

"I see. I'm teaching Karuta now at Mizusawa High School! I'm with Kana-chan!" She piped up, oblivious to Taichi's worry.

"I see." He replied. He remembered Kana-chan updating him about it a year ago, with Chihaya reviving their Karuta club.

"I'm the Queen this year!" she added.

"I know." It was on the Japanese newspaper they were receiving back in England last January. He was busy the whole week because they admitted more patients than the usual, and he forgot about it.

"And Nishida is coming next week for the wedding, he'll bring over his girlfriend! Isn't that amazing?" she said, trying hard to converse with him normally.

"Really.." he replied nonchalantly as he parked his car in front of her house.

"And Sumire's now a nurse! Tsukuba's a mangaka! I'm not sure if you've heard but Tsuboguchi-san is getting married too and-"

"Chihaya." He said, as he cut her narration. He didn't want to be mean on their first meeting, but he wasn't that out of the loop not to know what happened to their friends. He was about to open his car when he felt her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Can you hear me out first?" she pleaded. She knew she was blabbing non-sense, but it was the first time she was meeting him after an ugly encounter. She wanted to save whatever it is she wanted to say but she didn't want him to leave without clearing their misunderstanding first.

"I really missed you, Taichi. And... I'm sorry. I know that no apology could ever change what happened before but I hope we could go back to what we used to be." She said straightforwardly, as she smiled sadly at him.

Taichi stiffened. But as he was about to reply, he heard a knock on the car door. He lowered the passenger window to reveal Arata.

"Taichi! Chihaya!" he called, surprise evident in his face.

"Arata?" Chihaya said, as Taichi removed her seatbelt.

"Hey. Get your girl and have her stitched up." Taichi said stoically as he unlocked the car doors. Arata opened her door and was surprised at what he saw.

"What happened to her?" he asked, as his eyes widened at her. The sleeve on her right was torn from the shoulder, revealing a bruise. Her ankle was also swelling black and blue, and she had gashes on her legs.

"Got mobbed in the street by 5 thugs, she was lucky I passed by." He replied unemotionally, as Arata took her in his arms.

"Thanks Taichi." Arata said shortly, noticing the cold treatment. Taichi went out of the car to face his friend.

"Not up to the title are you? What kind of boyfriend leaves his girl by herself and getting herself almost raped?" he accused icily. If he hadn't passed by the Dojo, Chihaya would've been raped, or worse, even murdered. Looking at her amongst the goons made his blood boil, and he could've murdered them if Chihaya hadn't stop him. It was only when he saw Arata that he realized that while he had been the one rescuing the girl, the boyfriend was sitting prettily at_ her_ home, waiting idly for her.

"Well sorry for troubling you, Taichi. And thanks for rescuing _my_ girlfriend. You're reliable, as_ always_." he replied, mentally insulting him for being a coward. He called the Dojo earlier, asking if Chihaya had already gone home. He was about to look for her when they parked outside of the house. Taichi gave him a cold glare as he replied,

"Please do your job next time, it's not in my CV to rescue someone else's girl." And with that, he went back to his car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Taichi's back! Yaay! I know you guys missed him (coz I did, even if he was only absent for like, one chapter so far. Haha XD) So I know most of you are asking "What the HELL happened a few years back?" and though I would really love to tell it all here, I'll just save it for the next chapter =) Please review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**A/N: Damn this took years. -_- I'm really sorry for uploading much much later than I promised. Had a massive writer's block the past few days because I was debating whether to put this in either Chihaya or Arata's POV. T_T Anyway, I wanted to give a lil back-story to where it all started for Shinobu and Arata, and I hope I succeeded in that. Let me know what you guys think =) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8: JEALOUSY**

_What are you dreaming of?_ Arata wondered as he back-hugged Chihaya's sleeping form. Though they were fully clothed, her skin felt bare against his body. He held her tight as he buried his face in her neck.

He was staying over for a few days before he goes back to Osaka for his project, and though he wanted to caress her tonight, he knew she wouldn't do it with him. Not in the state she was in.

There were still bruises in her legs, and her ankle was seriously injured due to the harassment incident that happened a few days ago. It left her traumatized that she refused to play her matches and do her tutorials in the Dojo until after her friend's wedding.

_"Not up to the title are you? What boyfriend leaves his girl by herself, getting herself almost raped?"_ He remembered Taichi shouting at him accusingly. His mood darkened at the thought.

He didn't want to admit it, but even though he hated the fact that it was Taichi of all people who had to save her, he was thankful she only had to suffer a few bruises in lieu of rape. He knew he'll forever condemn himself if it ever came to that.

He was surprised when he saw him with her, and though he was aware that Taichi would come home for their friend's wedding, he didn't expect it would be so soon. And that he would run into Chihaya first after all these years. This realization renewed his untold fears of losing her, and how this development happened…

_3 years after High School Graduation_

"Yes, yes, I'm okay Taichi. Seriously, did you just call to nag me?" Chihaya snapped irritably at her phone as they made their way towards the main hall of the Omi Jingu. They will be playing their 3rd Meijin/Queen match in a few hours, and as the "Karuta Power Couple", they had to pose for a few photos before the event.

Taichi was calling from England, and with the 9-hour difference, he might've woken up really early just to encourage them. Or Chihaya for that matter.

She was wearing a beautiful red and tangerine hakama with some golden flower embroideries. Her beauty was very hard to miss, and ever since she took reign as the Karuta Queen, much attention has been given to the sport, giving her lots of media exposure. She was the society favourite, garnering her a strong following and even a string of endorsements much like her sister. It was a pity she refused more than half of them, but it wasn't really a surprise because he knew how important Karuta is to her.

"Idiot. Of course. I miss you. Hope you can come and watch…" He heard her say. His eyes narrowed slightly as he peered at her, though the latter was oblivious to his glare. He tried not to show it, but her affection towards Taichi somehow bothers him. Arata knew Taichi was just a "childhood" friend, and that he shouldn't even be jealous because he already had her, but the bond that they share was too saccharine. Not that Chihaya wasn't normally sweet, but still.

She was chatting with him animatedly for a few more minutes when she exclaimed in disbelief, followed by a hastened goodbye when they were finally called for their shoot.

"Arata! He's coming back this year!" Chihaya exclaimed excitedly. She was beaming from ear-to-ear, and as much as he hates her bubbly reaction to everything that concerns their other friend, he hated breaking her bubble. So he smiled instead.

"Really? Is it for good?" He asked with a small smile gracing his lips as they posed for the cameras.

"Well, no. He said he'll just come over for a vacation. Isn't that great? He'll come back in time for the tournament in Shiranami!" She squealed, as she gave another dazzling smile before facing him. It was so like her to relate everything to Karuta.

"Chihaya. If he's coming back for a vacation at least let him rest before you challenge him to a match." He said, as they wrapped up their shoot and went to proceed to the adjacent room to rest before the actual match.

"Awww. I know that. It's just that, I really miss him…" Chihaya responded softly. There was a sudden twitch in his heart, and he tried to ignore it.

"Yea, me too. I guess we'll just see him next year huh?" Arata lied, as she stared at her beautiful face, with her eyes and thoughts drifting onto space.

* * *

"Arata…Arata-Stop...Please…" Chihaya huffed as she gently tried to push Arata off of her as he nipped at her neck.

They were in her room during one of their practice matches, and though it wasn't really an excuse to do something other than Karuta, there was something inside of him that urged him to possess her.

"W-why? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he hovered above her. Her hands were clutching her chest. He could see her flushed cheeks and her rugged breathing. Though he wanted to get on with it anyway, there was something in her voice that stopped him from doing so.

"No I'm… I'm… just not ready…" Chihaya mumbled, as she sat up slowly, her eyes not looking at him. She was shaking slightly.

" I…I see… I'm sorry, Chihaya," Arata responded, his libido now dampened. He had always wanted to do it with her, but ever since they got together, though they went on to dates, it was always the PG13 kind. They were either playing Karuta or watching movies or having a picnic. He knew his girlfriend was way behind in the romance department even though they've been dating for years, but what he couldn't understand was her aversion to it whenever things get heated between them.

"I'm sorry Arata." She said softly, as her tender eyes searched for his.

"No, I am sorry… I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Even if you're my girlfriend it's…" he babbled as he stood up with his hand scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Arata. I just… don't quite understand the need for this, really…I mean… is it, really necessary?" she asked innocently as she touched the cards at their feet. By "it" she meant everything x-rated, of course. He knew she loved Karuta to the moon and beyond, but it seems like it siphoned all of her brain space for anything other than the sport.

"Uhm, no…not really. Anyway, we'll just, play Karuta at the Dojo in the meantime alright?" he responded, as he willed himself to just change the topic.

"O…Okay." she replied softly as he went to pick the cards while Chihaya went to put away the CD player.

They sat down at the foot of her bed to watch TV a few minutes later when Arata spoke.

"By the way, my team with Shinobu won the Burj contest." He said, referring to the contest their university had for engineering students. They had to design a modern skyscraper, and the Grand Prize for the contest was a chance to study advanced engineering courses in Dubai which will give them recommendations in the future for top multinational companies. It was also the best preparatory for their board exams in their 5th year.

"E-eh? With Shinobu-chan? Th…That's great… But… For how long will you…?" Chihaya asked disbelievingly, her hands clasping his right hand.

It was a surprise to them when Wakamiya Shinobu, the former queen, became Arata's classmate in Toudai. Once upon a time she was so obsessed with Karuta that her world revolved around it, but then came a rude awakening when Chihaya beat her on their senior year.

"It's only for 2 years." He sighed, making it seem like 2 years was just 2 days or 2 hours with him gone. Chihaya's face crumpled.

"But…how about the Meijin match?" she asked sadly, and though it was a valid question, he couldn't help but be amazed that her first concern would always somehow be related to Karuta.

"I can come back every winter in time for that…so… will you be alright?" he asked, as he hugged her shoulders.

"O-of course! It's just…I was hoping we could get together this year…it feels like Middle School again." She said, looking at him briefly then staring into space again, her eyes betraying her facade.

"We'll be together again soon." He said softly, as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"So she shot you down? Again?" Shinobu jokingly mocked as they made their way towards the university canteen. They share the same classes, and though he wasn't really obliged to accompany her because she was an acquaintance, he chose to be in her company rather than their other classmates. She was scaring the hell out of the male population in their course, and the women were either too vain or too meek to befriend her.

"Well, I can't exactly force her, can I?" he snapped, as he sat down on the chair.

At 21, he was the only one among his colleagues who remains a virgin. Not that he was competing but, with Chihaya being so famous they couldn't even believe they were a couple, he was the butt of all jokes whenever the topic becomes "your first time" or "your best sex" or the "quirkiest position you ever did". They somehow knew that with Arata's personality, he wouldn't be able to score. Not that he cares, but he somehow feels emasculated.

"Can't. That'll be rape. But couldn't you at least learn to seduce her? To want you like you want her?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know…I'm…not really an expert on that. I'm not like you." He replied nonchalantly. Though she was aloof, she wasn't entirely pure and innocent.

"Well excuse me. I just happen to have common sense and an ex who's great in bed." She replied blatantly. It was hard to believe, but she dated Suo Hisashi when she got into college. They were very much open to casual sex but they broke up a year ago when she discovered series of raunchy messages from different girls.

"I didn't need to know about that." Arata griped, wincing at the thought.

"Seriously though, if you're not gonna do it with her she might fall for the "other" friend. " She countered, as she took a bite off her onigiri.

"That….is not funny, Wakamiya," he frowned, as he remembered spying on Chihaya's messages to Taichi, some of which he didn't know. She wasn't really cheating or anything, they were just being themselves, but their sweetness was too hard to ignore. He tried telling Chihaya about it, but she got visibly upset he took his request back.

"Just stating the what-ifs you keep on ignoring," she replied nonchalantly.

"He's not even in Japan. How's he gonna do that?" he snapped. He didn't like the direction of the conversation already.

"Does he need to be physically here? Didn't she fall for you even when you were in Fukui?" she pointed calmly.

"Well she loves me." He retorted, stating it like it was an absolute truth.

"What makes you think she doesn't love him too?" She asked him hauntingly.

* * *

"Taichi," Arata greeted, as he answered his phone. It was late in November, and exams are looming in the horizon before the winter break. He and his team were still in Dubai.

"Arata, where are you?!" Taichi demanded. He knew he was furious, but it was understandable.

"I won't be able to go home just yet…" he replied, answering his concern directly.

"What?! Chihaya's mom had a heart attack! Didn't you say you can go home for winter? She needs you!" Taichi shouted angrily.

"I know. But… If I leave now, I might not be able to finish what I started. I might not be able to graduate on time." He reasoned. It was a long time before Taichi spoke. He knew he was composing himself.

"Fine. I understand. But stop ignoring her calls will you? I know you don't want to disappoint her but you're crushing whatever hope she's left behind." He grimaced. There was shuffling in the background and a sound of a door slamming.

"Taichi? Is that…Arata?" Arata heard Chihaya say. He forgot that Taichi would be coming back in time for winter.

"I'm handing her the phone." He said curtly.

"Wa-Wait!"

"Arata?" Chihaya greeted in a small voice.

"Arata? Is this you?" She asked a little bit louder this time when he forgot to breathe upon hearing her.

"Chihaya…"

"Are you alright? Has something bad happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"No…I'm alright."

"That's… that's great… that's great… I thought something bad happened, because you weren't answering my calls or emails, and I didn't know how to contact you and…" she gibbered nervously. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Chihaya… I'm sorry. I may not be able to go home this winter after all. There are so many things we need to do here, and we only have a few days rest until the start of another term." He said, though he knew he was only telling the half-truth.

"I… see… I miss you…" she replied meekly.

"I love you. And I'm sorry I can't be there for you…especially during this time."

"It's alright. I understand."

* * *

"How's Chihaya?" Shinobu asked as she flipped the channels of the TV. They were sharing an apartment with two of their classmates, and both of them were already sleeping in their beds. He couldn't sleep after talking to Taichi and Chihaya, so he went to space out in their dining table.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her coldly.

"She sent me an email earlier today. She was asking for you." She replied, her voice matching his iciness.

"I don't know how… to face her" he responded truthfully, as he stared at his hands. He felt guilty for not being able to keep his promise, but he felt guiltier for lying to her.

"Why? Because you had sex with me?" Shinobu frankly probed. He banged his fist at the table, but the act did little to jolt the raven-haired woman.

"Look, it was an accident, ok? We were drunk and-" He snapped angrily.

"You had needs?" she completed sarcastically, as she shut down the TV. She acted like nothing happened, but he wasn't quite as good at acting as she was.

It was their colleagues' birthday, and they all had a round of strong Arabian drinks. He couldn't remember much of the night, only that he woke up to a naked girl beside his bed… And it wasn't Chihaya.

They somehow managed to sneak out on their friends and proceeded to do the things that he could only imagine in his dreams, but it was only because the liquor gave his confidence and libido a triple boost.

She was traversing the room to the kitchen when he called her out.

"Shinobu… I'm sorry." He mumbled apologetically.

"Idiot. If you say it's an accident then let's just leave it at that. Go back to her after our term ends here." She replied dismissively, a curt smile gracing her face. He couldn't tell if she really didn't mind what happened as it was hard taking her at face value because of her poker face.

He sighed, appeased for a moment when she spoke again.

"But you really sucked at it though. If you need some practice you can come to me anytime." She said jokingly as she winked at him.

* * *

His heart stopped at the sight. He just came back home after graduating in Dubai, and the first thing he wanted to set straight upon coming home was his relationship to Chihaya. They barely talked to each other the past few months because of their schedules, and he knew he was partly to blame.

He wasn't prepared for what greeted him though.

Thousands of questions and profanities were coursing his mind as he watched his childhood friend and girlfriend kissing passionately at his girl's living room.

The door was slightly ajar when he came, and Taichi's voice came as a surprise to him that instead of going in, he peeked in first, only to see this very incriminating scene. He was about to burst into the room when he heard him speak again.

"I love you." Taichi confessed. Arata's blood ran cold, gluing him in place.

"W-What?" Chihaya asked, her blush evident in her face.

"I know it's wrong timing. But I can't hide it anymore. Ever since we were kids, I knew you're the only one I'll ever fall for." Taichi said, his hands clasping hers as he put them on his chest.

"Taichi...But…"

"I know. You're not ready. Neither am I. You're still probably in love with Arata, and honestly, I came here without a plan. I'm tired of guarding my heart, asking myself if all I ever do is futile. For once... I wanted to be honest. I just wanted to be with you, to support you as much as I can, and it just...happened to be that way." He added, as he gazed at her. Chihaya blushed profusely at that and she stared at her hands on his chest to avoid the intensity of his gaze. He touched her forehead with his as he wrapped his arms tightly on her waist.

"I'm not asking you for a reply right now, Chihaya. Whether you feel the same or not for me, I'll wait for your answer when you're ready." Taichi said as she pecked lightly on her lips.

It was at that moment that he finally found his voice.

"Chihaya! Are you there?" He knocked vigorously at the door after closing it lightly, alarming them. It seemed like forever before the door finally opened.

"Arata!" Chihaya gasped, as she opened the door. Taichi was behind her, shock registered in his face.

"Tadaima," He said as he smiled at Chihaya. He invited himself in as the two followed.

"You…when did you…come back?" Taichi asked reservedly. He wanted to punch the hell out of him but doing that would only make him the bad guy. He had to play it smart. Or else he'll lose her.

"Just last night. By the way, okaeri Taichi" He answered flashing him a fake smile. He started towards Chihaya who stood frozen in place, seemingly guilty for what transpired before he came barging in. He wanted to hate her, but he knew he had a graver sin he would rather not tell, so he'll let it slip for now.

"I'm sorry I left your side Chihaya. Please forgive me." He apologized, as he touched her face.

"Arata, I-" Chihaya started, but he interrupted her.

"Do you still love me?" he asked solemnly, trapping her eyes in his. Both of them knew Chihaya's weakness - she speaks the first thing that comes into her mind. And if she said she loved him, it would probably smack painfully in Taichi's face. Chihaya looked like she was fighting for words, but he knew that she couldn't help but be honest.

"I-Of course...I love you Arata, but..

_Bingo._ He rejoiced inwardly, as he saw Taichi's face darkened in the corner of his eye. Not letting her finish, he swept her up in a passionate kiss. Taichi stood there, clenching his fist.

Rather than breaking them up like he did last time, he stormed out, slamming the door and breaking their reverie. Chihaya looked at him in confusion and went running after Taichi.

"Taichi!" Chihaya called out to him, as he slammed her front door. She ran up to him on their steps and held him back.

"Taichi, wait!" she pleaded.

"What?" he snapped coldly without looking at her.

"Taichi, you don't understand." She said in aghast, putting herself in front of him to keep him from leaving.

"What do I not understand Chihaya?!" he retorted, trying to control his anger.

"I'm not sure about what I feel!" she burst out, stress and confusion getting the best of her.

"You don't seem so unsure when you said you loved him." He replied sarcastically, as he looked at her face. She bowed her head guiltily.

"I-I love him, but you, I..." she started.

"I know. You love me. But not in that way. Am I right?" he continued for her.

"Taichi... I'm so sorry." She apologized meekly, as her eyes started to tear up.

"The least you could've done was tell me honestly! You always speak your mind since we were kids! What changed, Chihaya?!" Arata heard him snap. He went towards the door and looked at him blankly. He didn't want to look smug, but he couldn't help feeling elated that he was still first in her heart.

"I guess there'll be no reason for me to stay." He said coldly.

"Matte! Taichi!" Chihaya cried, as he turned his back and left. Tears started flowing in her face.

_Gomen-ne, Taichi._ Arata thought solemnly, as he hugged her possessively.

_There can only be one winner in our luck-of-draw. Me._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. They kissed. (My internal state of mind: THEY KISSED! AND HE'S NOT DRUNK! OMSADKJFHEWHFSKNC,S) Though I know it's quite unromantic because Arata's the one doing the narration, the next chapter will hopefully (_finally_) shed some light on what Chihaya thinks of them both. I've read from some fics here how difficult it is to write in Chihaya's POV and now I know why - She has a very simple character. And by simple, I mean there's little you can do to tweak her character. *sigh* Oh well. Hope you can give me your reviews. I really love reading them. See you next chap! =)**


End file.
